Misty
by gem6519
Summary: Clark attempts to talk to Lois about the kiss in the bullpen, but she's sent on assignment in London. Then Tess decides to send Clark as well. And what happens in London...This story is mostly T but will occasionally be M.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_He grabs her by her upper arms and kisses her. He didn't notice the startled expression on her face because his were closed. He pulls her closer to him; his arms moving around her waist with his hands resting on her back. He feels her hand moves to caress his neck as they continue to kiss; their tongues gently caressing the insides of each others mouths. As they kiss, all he could think of is how amazing it feels to have her lips on his at last..._

"Clark?"

He comes out of his reverie and looks up to see who's talking to him. "Ms. Mercer," he mutters.

"Where were you just now?" she asks him curiously.

_I was somewhere wonderful before you interrupted. _"Nowhere special," shrugging his shoulders.

_Yeah, right, _continuing to look at him. _He's thinking about HER again. I just don't understand what he sees in her anyway. She's nothing but a gigantic pain in the ass. _"I wanted to ask you if you've heard from your partner over there," tilting her head in the direction of Lois' empty chair.

"Not yet," shrugging his shoulders.

"Well when you do, I want to talk to her pronto," she replies.

_Well then why didn't you call instead of coming down here anyway? _ He looks up at her. "You could have called me and told me that, _Ms. Mercer,"_ he says pointedly. "In fact, you could have just called her cell phone."

She narrows her eyes for a moment. "Don't you think I tried calling her? She's not answering her phone."

_Don't I know it. Ever since we kissed a week ago, she's been MIA._

_There he goes again; drifting off into who knows where. _You do know you can call me Tess," she replies; interrupting his thoughts.

"I would rather keep things strictly on a professional level," he replies.

"I see," a thoughtful look on her face. _It doesn't look like I'm going to get any work out of him for the rest of the day. _"Maybe you should just take the rest of the day off," she tells him.

_She wants ME to take the rest of the day off? _"I wish I could, but I still have this article to finish up," gesturing towards his computer.

"Look, Mr. Kent," staring intently at him, "I am not asking you. I am TELLING you to take the rest of the day off. That's an order," she says firmly. "In fact, I think you should take the rest of the week off."

_Now she wants me to take the rest of the week off? _"You want ME to take the rest of the week off?" he says incredulously.

"Yes, Mr. Kent," she replies back. "You've been somewhat distracted the last few days. You need to clear your head." She starts to walk away, then turns back to look at him. "I expect to see you gone in the next five minutes," turning back around and walking away.

He leans back in his chair; a thoughtful look on his face. _Maybe it would be a good idea to take a few days off. _He quickly finishes up the article he was working and logs off his computer. He grabs his jacket; putting it on. _I think I'll take out Dad's old Harley and go for a ride. If that doesn't clear my head, then I don't know what will; _smiling to himself as he heads towards the elevator...

**A minute later...**

Lois is watching Clark and Tess from the stairwell. As soon as she sees Clark enter the elevator, she opens the door and promptly walks back to her desk and sits down; turning on her computer. _I just can't look at him right now; _ beginning to type furiously. _Just one look into his baby blues and my knees get weak. _She stops typing; leaning back in her chair with a sigh. _He's going to want to talk about what happened. I'm just not ready to do that._

"Where have you been?"

She looks up; startled to see Clark standing there. "I thought you left for the day?' staring up at him.

"I forgot my keys," holding them up. "How did you know I was leaving for the day?' he counters in a curious tone. "_Unless_ you were eavesdropping on mine and Tess's conversation?" his eyebrow raised.

"You weren't at your desk and your jacket was missing," she answers quickly.

"That doesn't mean I was gone for the day and you know it," he counters.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

He comes over to her side of the desk and sits down on the edge; resting his hand over hers. "You've been avoiding me for the last few days - ever since we kissed," gazing down at her. "Don't you think we should talk about that?" he asks her.

She feels a shiver go up and down her spine when his hand rests over hers. _How does he do that? _She pulls her hand out from underneath hers and picks up a pen. "It's not a good time right now," finally looking up at him.

"Well when will it be a good time, Lois?" he asks her.

_All I want to do right now is push him down on my desk and..._

"Lois? Are you okay?" picking up her other hand and softly kissing her palm.

She can't keep her eyes off his as his lips make their way to the inside of her wrist. She can't stop herself from moaning ever so slightly as he kisses his way up to the crock of her elbow. But the spell is broken when her phone rings. "I better get that," she whispers; a little breathless as she pulls her arm away to answer the phone. "Lois Lane - _Daily Planet?"_ She listens for a moment. "Yes, Ms. Mercer. _How did she know I was back? _ "I'll be right up," hanging up the phone. "I have to go," abruptly getting up from her chair and walking away.

_Not if I have anything to say about it; _following her into the elevator.

"What the..." staring at him as the doors closed.

He doesn't answer her; instead pressing the 'Stop' button. The elevator abruptly jerks; throwing her up against him. His arms come around her waist. "I'm not letting you go until we talk about it."

"I have to be in Tess Mercer's office right away," she says nervously; trying in vain to pull out of his arms. _I never realized how strong he is. Wow. _Out loud she says, "Will you please let me go?" a pleading tone to her voice.

"I said NO," he replies firmly; pushing her up against the back wall.

"NO?" staring incredulously at him.

"That's what I said," a smug expression on his face.

_If he weren't so damn sexy, I'd slap that smug look off his face. _She finally manages to tear herself away; pressing the button for the elevator to start moving again.

She doesn't turn around; staring at the control panel as the elevator begins to move again. He walks over and stands behind her; his hands resting on the top of her shoulders. "Come on, Lois," he whispers softly in her ear. "Why are you so afraid to talk about it?" He could hear her heartbeat racing a little. "There's no need to be," his lips beginning to leave a trail of soft, moist kisses down the back of her neck.

"Umm," a sigh escaping her lips as he continues to kiss her. But she pulls away when the elevator suddenly stops; the doors opening. "I have to go," quickly rushing out of the elevator. She turns around and catches a quick glimpse of Clark as the doors; a wistful expression on his face.

"It's about time you showed up," Tess retorts; looking up as Lois enters the office and sits down. "Where have you been for the last few days?"

"I had some family business to attend to," lying through her teeth.

"Uh huh," not believing her. "And here I thought it was because Clark Kent kissed you right in the middle of the bullpen," raising her eyebrows at her.

The blood drains from Lois' face; staring in shock at Tess. "That has NOTHING to do with it," snapping back at her. "How did you know I was back anyway?" she pointedly asks her.

"I caught a glimpse of you in the stairwell as I was walking towards the elevator," she retorts; getting up from her chair and making her way around to the front of her desk. She sits down on the edge of it. "The reason I called you up here was that I have an assignment for you."

"What kind of assignment?"

"The daughter of one of the _Daily Planet's_ major investors is getting married in London this coming weekend," she replies. "Her father has requested that I send one of my top reporters to cover it. So I'm sending you," a slight grimace on her face.

"Why me?" the words slipping out before she could stop them.

"My thoughts exactly," Tess says. "He actually requested I send you," frowning a little. She reaches behind her and picks up a manila folder; handing it to her. "This is background information. You might find it helpful."

_Maybe this is what I need to clear my head. Get some distance from Clark_. "When do I leave?" Lois asks her.

"Tomorrow night. Your flight leaves at 6:00 P.M. out of Metropolis Airport. That'll be all," slipping off her desk and returning to her chair. She sits down as Lois gets up from her own chair and walks over to the door. "Oh and Ms. Lane?" Lois turns around. "You do have a valid passport don't you?"

"I do," she replies; stepping out of the office and closing the door behind her.

Tess waits until she hears Lois' footsteps disappear, then picks up the phone and dials a number. "Mr. Kent? Be prepared to leave for London tomorrow at 6:00 P.M. from Metropolis Airport." She hangs up the phone and props her feet up on the desk. _I can't wait to find out what happens next; _a smirk on her face...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **In this story, Metropolis is thirty minutes away.

**Chapter 1**

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_When do I leave? Lois asks her._

_Tomorrow night. Your flight leaves at 6:00 P.M. out of Metropolis Airport. _

_Mr. Kent? Be prepared to leave for London tomorrow at 6:00 P.M. from Metropolis Airport._

************

While Tess and Lois were finishing up their conversation, Clark was exiting the elevator on the first floor. He's about to step outside when his cell phone rings. "Hello?" he answers. "Yes, Ms. Mercer," he replies. "What? London?" He's about to ask another question when he hears a dial tone. He frowns; closing his phone. _Why am I supposed to leave for London tomorrow? _he wonders to himself. _I better find out._

He calls her number back and waits for her to pick up. "Ms. Mercer? Can you tell me what the assignment is about? And what about the plane tickets and all that?" He listens for a couple moments. "Alright. Thank you. Goodbye." He hangs up and returns his phone to his pocket. _I'll take the stairs; _looking around to make sure nobody sees him before he super-speeds away.

In the meantime, Lois has returned to the basement. She sits back down at her desk and opens the manila envelope. She's about to start reading what's inside when she sees Clark exiting the stairwell. _I thought he was leaving for the day. _"I thought you had left for the day?" looking curiously at him as he sits back down at his desk.

"Change of plans," he replies; removing a manila envelope from his inbox. "I had a question for Tess Mercer about..." hesitating a moment. _Should I tell her I'm supposed to leave for London tomorrow?_

"About...what?" she asks.

"About an article," he finally replies. He pauses a second, then asks, "So what did she want to talk with you about anyway?" changing the subject.

"She's sending me on an assignment for about a week," she replies.

"Really?" a curious look on his face. "Where is she sending you?"

"London," she says.

"London?" his eyes widening with surprise.

"Yes," she says. "One of the _Planet's_ major investors has a daughter who's getting married there and he specifically requested me to cover it," a big grin on her face. She eyes him curiously. "Anything wrong with London?"

_Absolutely not; _smiling inwardly. "I can honestly say there is nothing wrong with London," barely restraining himself from breaking out into a smile. He gets up; the manila envelope in his hand. "I'll see you in a week," getting up from his chair and walking away.

She watches as he enters the elevator. He winks at her as the doors close. _What was that all about? First he wants to talk about the kiss, then he's being all blasé about my leaving. Now he's winking at me? I just can't figure him out. He truly is an enigma; _shaking her head as she returns to her reading.

In the elevator, Clark leans against the back wall and smiles to himself. _I am going to lay the 'Kent' charm on her so thick she's not going to know what hit her; _whistling to himself as he exits the elevator and leaves the building...

**The next afternoon...**

Lois puts the last of her suitcases into the trunk of her car; slamming the lid down shut. She then opens the door to the driver's side and gets behind the wheel. After she puts her seatbelt on, she inserts her key into the ignition and turns the key. _Come on already, _she mutters; turning it again. _Damn alternator. I should have fixed it myself; _pulling the key out of the ignition and throwing it on the passenger front seat.

She checks her cell phone for the time. 4:08 p.m. _I'm going to miss my flight if I don't get a ride right away. _She frowns for a moment; trying to think of somebody. _Maybe Chloe can give me a ride. Nah. She's already in Metropolis. Who else could I ask? _she wonders. She scrolls through the address book in her PDA and comes across Clarks name. _If I call him, he'll want to talk about the kiss. _She just sighs; resting her head back against the headrest and closing her eyes.

"Lois?"

She opens her eyes when she hears the familiar voice. "Clark?" staring up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a coffee shop, Lois," he replies with a smile. "Where else would I get a cup of coffee?" he says teasingly; smiling down at her. "Car problems, huh?" he asks.

"Yeah," she replies. "My flight leaves at 6:00 and I don't want to miss it."

"Well I can give you a ride if you want? I'm heading back for Metropolis anyway. It wouldn't be a problem," he tells her.

_I guess I have no choice. _"Alright," unbuckling her seatbelt. He opens the car door for her. _He really is a gentleman. His parents raised him right; _she thinks to herself as she slides out of the seat.

"Before you lock up, can you pop the trunk so that I can transfer your suitcases to my truck?" he asks her.

She pulls the lever; hearing the familiar 'pop'. As she's locking up the car, Clark has already taken out her suitcases and placed them in the back of his truck; securely fastening them. She walks over to the truck and gets in before he could open the door; fastening her seatbelt. Clark slides in behind the steering wheel; also fastening his seatbelt before starting up the truck. He slowly pulls out of the parking space; keeping up with the flow of traffic until he makes it out of Smallville, then he puts on some speed.

"So where are you staying in London anyway?" trying to make conversation.

"I'm staying at the _Kensington Park Hotel_," she responds without looking up from her reading.

_That's exactly where I'm staying. But she doesn't need to know that...yet. _"It sounds nice," keeping his eyes on the road.

She finally looks up and notices the hint of a smile on his face. "What's with the smile, Smallville?" she asks him.

He turns his head briefly to look at her. "Can't a guy smile without it meaning anything?" raising one eyebrow, then turning it back.

"When it comes to you, it has to mean something," her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I can't help it. I just love to smile when I'm around you, Lois," the smile becoming a little larger. He looks at her out of the corner of his eye and notices the slight blush on her face. _It just tickles me when I throw her off guard._

_I have to stop blushing around him. Why is he the only man that makes me do that? _a slight frown on her face.

_I just love her cute little frown. It's so sexy. _He looks over at her again. _It's time to step things up. _He suddenly reaches across her to pull out something from the glove box; his hand ever so slightly grazing her breast. He takes another glance at her to see her reaction. _Yep. she's blushing again._

Lois gives a start as his hand brushes up against her; the brief contact sending a shiver up and down her spine. _He's just trying to get under your skin like only he can. But just to feel those six-pack abs under me..._ She gives herself a mental shake. _Get a grip, Lois. _ "Are we almost there yet?" she asks in a slightly shaky voice.

"Just a few more minutes, Lois," smiling again at her.

_Thank goodness. I don't think I could take too much more. _He pulls up to the curb for dropping off passengers and turns off the engine; getting out and reaching into the back of the truck for the suitcases. She gets out herself and comes over to him. But then she notices some extra luggage mixed in with hers. "Are you going somewhere too, Smallville?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," he responds; taking out the last of the suitcases. "Tess Mercer did give me the rest of the week off so..." his voice trailing off.

"Going to see Mom?" she asks.

He evades the question; saying instead, "Can you watch the luggage for a few minutes while I find a parking space?"

"Sure," she says; watching as he gets back into the truck and drives off.

He returns in about ten minutes. He picks up his suitcase and garment bag while she picks up hers. They walk into the terminal; checking in their suitcases. Then they start looking for where they need to go. "Well, Smallville," turning to him. "Here we are," stopping at the _British Airways_ lounge and setting down her carry-on bag.

He puts down his own bag for a moment, then reaches over and rests his hands on her waist; pulling her to him. He looks intently into her hazel eyes; his hand moving to caress her cheek. She nervously bites her lower lip. "Do you have any idea how sexy it is when you do that?"

"Do what?" staring back at him.

"When you bite your lower lip like that. It just makes me want to..."

"What?" she asks; swallowing thickly.

"This," lowering his lips to softly press them against hers. "Umm," he murmurs. "I do love Wild Cherry," kissing her again. Then he whispers, "No more bland vanilla for me," softly kissing her neck. He pulls away when he hears the flight announcement. "That's the flight number. Right?"

She just stands there for a moment and tries to regain her composure. _Damn, he's good. _Out loud she replies, "That's it. Flight 214 non-stop to _London Heathrow Airport_," picking up her carry-on. "I'll see you in a week," turning around and quickly walking towards the check-in line. He waits until she's gone through, then walks over to it himself. _I can't wait to see her face when she sees me on the airplane; _a big grin on his face as he waits to check in...

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Previously...**_

_I can't wait to see her face when she sees me on the airplane; a big grin on his face as he waits to check in..._

****************

Lois makes it to her seat and places her carry-on suitcase in the overhead compartment, then sits down. She looks out the window for a moment; lost in thought. She can't stop thinking about what happened in the airport. The words he spoke keep repeating over and over again in her head...

_I do love Wild Cherry...No more bland Vanilla for me_

"Excuse me miss," a voice calling out to her. She shakes herself out of her reverie and looks up. "I think you're in my seat."

Lois looks at him in confusion, then pulls out her boarding pass. "Sorry," managing a small smile as she switches seats with the man. _Damn! I thought the window seat was mine. _

At the same time, Clark is walking down the aisle; looking for his seat. He stops for a second when he sees Lois switching seats with someone. He smiles to himself. _Looks like I'm sitting right behind her. _He walks over to his seat; stowing his carry-on in the overhead compartment. He sits down; watching over her shoulder as she pulls out her laptop and powers it up.

She's about to start typing when she gets a funny feeling. She abruptly turns around, but only sees somebody with a newspaper in front of their face. _I could have sworn that they were staring at me. Weird._

Clark lowers the newspaper he had quickly held up in front of his face. _Yep. This is definitely going to be fun. I'm going to lull her into a false sense of security, then..._ Then the flight attendant begins to go into the typical announcements about emergency procedures, etc. He fastens his seatbelt and watches Lois returning her laptop to its case; placing it under the seat in front of her. About five minutes later, the plane takes off. Then another five minutes go by before the 'fasten your seatbelt' sign flashes off.

_It's about time; _Lois muttering to herself as she removes her seatbelt and once again takes out her laptop.

"Would you like something a drink?" the flight attendant asks her.

Lois looks up at her. "I'll have some orange juice," she tells her. The attendant puts some ice in a cup, then pours the orange juice into it; handing it to Lois. She's about to sip her juice when she suddenly feels something soft on the back of her neck. _What the hell? _proceeding to spill her orange juice all over her blouse. She jumps up; furiously spinning around. "Who the hell do you think you are..." her voice trailing off; her eyes widening with shock when she sees Clark.

His eyes also widen, but for different reasons. _Wow! _his eyes lingering on how her wet blouse is clinging to her body. _Wouldn't I just love to see her in a wet tee-shirt contest. Hell, forget the tee-shirt all together._

She reaches out to punch him on the arm when he grabs her arm in mid-punch. "Now now, Ms. Lane," recovering his composure.

"What the HELL are you doing on this plane?" she hisses through clenched teeth.

"I thought that maybe you'd like some company," he quips; a twinkle in his eyes. "Besides," he adds, "I knew how much you would miss me," winking at her.

She's about to make a retort when the person next to her speaks up. "You know each other?" he asks.

"Yes," says Clark.

"No," says Lois.

"Yes, we do,"' Clark repeats.

"Would you like to switch seats?" the gentleman asks Clark.

"I would love that," Clark smiling at him.

"NO!" Lois retorts; her eyes narrowing at Clark. But she doesn't have any say in the matter; watching helplessly as they switch seats.

"This is going to be so much fun, Lois," looking up at her; a smug expression on his face.

_That smug expression just pisses me off. _She abruptly gets up without a word and stomps down the aisle towards the bathroom; opening the door and stepping inside. _I bet Tess Mercer had something to do with this; _grabbing a wet paper towel to try and get the orange juice stain off. She works on it for a couple minutes; finally getting it out. She looks up in the mirror; her eyes widening again in shock. _THAT explains the look on his face; _a frown on her face. _Who knows what kind of thoughts were going through his head. _She presses down on her breasts to make her peaks less pronounced, then lays her hand on the knob to the door. She opens it and bumps into Clark.

"What's the rush, Lois?" his hands moving to her waist.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Smallville," she retorts.

"I beg to differ," taking a couple steps forward; causing her to step back into the bathroom. He closes the door behind him; turning the lock. "We still have to talk about the kiss in the bullpen," gently pushing her up against the wall.

_Is it hot in here or is it just me? _"This is not the time or the place," she says in a nervous tone of voice.

"Why not, Lois?" he asks her softly; one of his hands moving to caress her cheek.

"Because...umm..." stammering a little.

He looks at her curiously. "Are you okay?" he asks suddenly; pressing his body flush against hers. "You seem a little nervous," staring intently into her eyes.

She could feel her pulse racing just from feeling his body pressed against her. "What makes you think I'm nervous?" her voice cracking a little.

"Just a feeling," his lips finding the underside of her chin. She can't stop herself from tilting her head back so he could have better access. "Umm," a sigh escaping his lips as he lays a trail of soft kisses down her neck. She closes her eyes as he makes his way down to her cleavage. "Oh yeah," his tongue slipping in between her breasts;. Her leg wraps around his thigh as his fingers find the buttons to her blouse. He kisses each inch of skin as he unfastens each button.

"I thought you wanted to talk," she whispers as he finishes unbuttoning her blouse.

"I changed my mind," he murmurs; gliding his tongue along the lace edging of her bra. "How did you know that I love pink?" unfastening the front clasp to reveal her breasts. "I remember the last time I saw your breasts," his eyes lingering on her nipples. "I could kick myself for not appreciating the view," he remarks.

_What has gotten into him anyway? Since when is he so forward? _

She loses her train of thought when his mouth clamps over her nipple. "Ahh," she moans as his lips take hold and begins to suck. His hand finds her other one and begins rolling it through his fingers. Her hands slip into his trousers and pulls out his shirt; her fingers gripping his waist. "Oh, Smallville," she cries out as he continues his pleasurable activity.

"Oh, Lois," moaning himself as her fingers glide up his chest to caress his nipples. "You feel sooo good."

"No, you're the one who feels sooo good," she gasps out as he pulls even harder on her breasts.

"Are you close?" he murmurs suddenly.

"Close to what?" she whispers back.

"You know what I mean," staring into her eyes. Her eyes widen at the hidden meaning behind his words. "So...are you...close?" he asks again.

"I don't think..." her voice trailing off when his hand slips underneath her skirt and slowly glides up to her inner thigh.

"How about now?" his fingers softly rubbing her back and forth against her satin panties.

"Ohh," she moans even louder; closing her eyes and feeling herself getting wetter.

"Thank you for answering my question," he mutters as his fingers move faster and faster. He removes his mouth from her breast and quickly covers her mouth; just in time for her climax to hit. Her body shudders against him as it flows through her.

She finally opens her eyes when there's a knocking on the door. "Are you almost finished in there yet?" a perturbed voice calling out to them.

"For now," Clark replies; fastening her bra and buttoning up her blouse. "We'll continue this later when we get to London," kissing her softly on the lips. Then he tucks his shirt back in and opens the door. He briefly smiles at the guy standing there, then walks away.

Lois just leans against the wall; still in shock by what just happened. "Are you leaving or not?" the guy asks her.

"Umm...yeah..." tucking in her blouse and stepping out of the bathroom. She smoothes out her hair before returning to her seat; sitting down next to Clark. She stares at the back of the seat in front of her; unable to look at him.

_I can't believe Clark Kent just brought me to an orgasm; _a still shocked expression on her face.

_I can't believe I just brought Lois Lane to an orgasm; _a big smile on his face...

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_She smoothes out her hair before returning to her seat; sitting down next to Clark. She stares at the back of the seat in front of her; unable to look at him._

_I can't believe Clark Kent just brought me to an orgasm; a still shocked expression on her face._

_I can't believe I just brought Lois Lane to an orgasm; a big smile on his face..._

****************

She leans back against her chair; finally turning her head to look over at him._ I bet he thinks he could get away with that. I'll show him. _

He still has a smile on his face; thinking about their encounter. _I bet she's thinking right now how she's going to get back at me. I could just hear the wheels turning inside her head._

She flags down the flight attendant; asking her for another orange juice. The attendant hands it to her, then walks away. Lois takes a sip, then promptly pours it over Clark's crotch.

"What the hell?" he exclaims; jumping up in his seat and glaring down at her.

"Oops," she says sweetly. "I knocked over my juice."

He continues to glare at her. "You did that on purpose," he hisses through clenched teeth.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," picking up her laptop.

He gets up from the chair and promptly walks back to the bathroom; closing the door behind him. He grabs a paper towel and wets it. _Perfect. Just perfect. _He's wiping down the front of his crotch when Lois suddenly walks in and closes the door behind her; crossing her arms against her chest.

He looks up at her. "WHAT do you want?" a scowl on his face.

"You want to know what I want?" walking over to him and pushing him against the wall. "I want this," laying her hand over his crotch and beginning to stroke him up and down. "You like that - don't you baby," whispering in his ear as she continues to touch him.

"Lois..." his voice trailing off when her hand moves from the outside of his pants to the inside.

"Who'd have thought that Clark Kent would actually go commando?" a smirk on her face as her fingers wrap around him; squeezing him tight.

He closes his eyes; unable to keep back the moan that escapes his lips. "Ahh," his fingers clenching.

"You want to cum now - don't you?" continuing to whisper.

He nods yes. "Oh yeah," he whispers; his eyes still closed. Then she removes her hand; taking a few steps backwards. He opens his eyes when he no longer feels her hand on him. "Lois?" he says questioningly.

"You're going to have to finish it off yourself," a smirk on her face as she unlocks the door and exits the bathroom; closing it behind her.

_Son of a b*tch! I knew she'd get back at me, but I didn't think it would be this soon. _He looks down at his crotch. _I can't go back out there now unless..._ He sighs; then unzips his pants...

**Five minutes later...**

Clark makes his way back to his seat. She doesn't even glance at him as he sits down. _Okay, _he thinks to himself. _It's my turn again. _"Lois?" leaning his head towards her.

"I'm busy," shifting in her seat in an attempt to move away from him.

He leans further until his lips are dangerously close to her ear. "Lois?" he asks again.

She stops typing. "What?" still not looking at him.

He slips his arm around her shoulders and whispers, "When I think about you I touch myself. And believe it when I say I thought about you a lot in the bathroom just now."

Her eyes widen; turning her head to stare at him. "What did you just say?"

"You heard what I said," kissing her on her neck. "And I know the real reason why you spilled the orange juice on my crotch."

She frowns at him. "The real reason?"

"Yes," he replies; still kissing her neck.

_This should be good. _"What is this 'so-called' reason?" she asks.

"You just wanted an excuse to touch me," blowing softly on her ear.

She swallows thickly; her pulse racing. "No I didn't," she replies nervously.

"Come on, Lois," he murmurs; his lips moving to the underside of her jaw. "Don't lie to me," making his way to just under her chin. Her head tilts back; closing her eyes as he kisses his way to the base of her throat. "I know you want me," his hand moving to caress her knee. "I want you too," his lips moving down a little further.

"Ahh," she sighs as his arm moves to hook under her knees; lifting her out of her chair and across his lap.

"I've had dreams about an encore," he whispers; continuing to kiss her.

"An encore?" her eyes still closed.

"The lap dance you gave me about four years ago?" removing his lips to look at her.

She opens her eyes and stares back at him. "What about it?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I could kick myself for not enjoying having you on my lap back then."

She squirms on his lap. "If you think I'm going to give you another lap dance, you're out of your mind, Clark Kent," she retorts.

"You're giving me one right now," a smirk on his face. "But I'm hoping to do better," a sly smile on his face.

"In your dreams, Smallville," still struggling to get off his lap. "Will you let me go? It's bad enough that people on this plane probably think that..."

"Think...what?" he asks; still holding her tight. "Tell me," staring intently at her.

"That we probably joined the 'Mile-High Club' when we were in the bathroom earlier," she says.

"Which time?" he quips. "When I brought you to an orgasm, or when you teased me with one?" he asks.

"The first one," she replies.

"Don't you think we should join a different club first?"

"Which club is that?"

"The 'Clark Kent tour of the galaxy' club," he says teasingly.

"Ha," she snorts. "I don't think I'll be joining that club anytime soon."

His head leans forward to whisper once more in her ear, "I promise you that by the time we're ready to leave London, you will become a permanent member."

"I don't think..." But she doesn't get to complete her sentence because his lips have crashed on hers; his arms coming around her. She can't help herself; her own arms wrapping around him too. Their tongues caress each other's mouths; their eyes closed as they continue to kiss. "Clark?"

"Yes, Lois?" he murmurs as they kiss.

"I want to be a member," she whispers.

"You do, huh?" he whispers back.

"Yes, I do," she replies. "So what exactly are the requirements of joining this club anyway?"

"Well," his eyes lingering on what she's wearing. "You are a tad overdressed for this club."

She looks at him curiously. "How much overdressed?" she asks.

"Let me put it to you this way: There are no clothes in this club," a sly smile on his face.

"I see," a thoughtful look on her face. "What's the next requirement?"

"The next requirement is a king-sized bed. Preferably with silk sheets."

"I like the sound of that. What else?" her lips softly kissing him behind the ear.

"Umm," he sighs. "Soft music and candles in the room are the next two requirements."

"Anything else?" her lips traveling down to his neck.

He sighs again at the softness of her lips on his skin. "She could be wearing only her high heels, but that's optional."

"It is, huh?" her lips reaching the base of his throat.

"Oh yeah," he sighs again. "Is that something you would consider?"

"That is definitely something I would consider," she murmurs. "So you would love that?"

"I would," kissing her neck too. Then they both stop when they hear the announcement that they'll be landing shortly.

"Clark?" she whispers.

"Yes, Lois?"

"Can we continue this when we arrive in London?"

He smiles back at her. "You better believe it," lifting her off his lap and placing her back in her seat. They fasten their seatbelt; holding each other's hands as the plane begins its descent...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_"Clark?" she whispers._

_"Yes, Lois?" _

_"Can we continue this when we arrive in London?"_

_He smiles back at her. "You better believe it," lifting her off his lap and placing her back in her seat. They fasten their seatbelt; holding each other's hands as the plane begins its descent..._

****************

**London Heathrow Airport**

"I have to go to the ladies room," Lois says to Clark after they picked up their luggage. She quickly walks away before he could say anything. _He has to be on something. Clark Kent would never act so sexually aggressive, _pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number.

"Hello?" a voice answers on the other end.

"Chloe, I need to talk to you," Lois says; whispering into her cell phone.

"Something wrong?" Chloe asks her; leaning back in her chair.

"I think that Clark may be on something," she replies.

Chloe sits straight up. "What did you just say?"

"You heard what I just said," Lois retorts.

"What makes you think that Clark's on something?" a puzzled expression on her face.

She hesitates for a moment. "He did something that is...well...very un-Clark."

"What did he do exactly?" Chloe asks her.

"I don't think I should be giving you specifics, Clo."

"Okay," Chloe replies. "But let me ask you something."

"Shoot," Lois replies.

"Is he acting smug or maybe full of himself? Maybe even arrogant or anything like that?" Chloe asks her.

"No," she answers. "He's still 'Smallville,' but a ...well...'sexier' Smallville," blushing a little. _Good thing Chloe can't see me blush._

_For a second there I was worried that he could be on red-k, but it doesn't sound like it. I wish he'd hurry up and tell her his secret already. _"Well, from what you've said, it doesn't sound like he's on anything," she says. Then she adds, "I'm sorry, but I just don't know what else to tell you," she says.

"I don't think..." but her words trail off when Clark appears behind her and promptly takes the phone out of her hand.

"She'll call you later, Chloe," flipping the phone closed and slipping it into his jacket pocket. Then he turns to Lois and says, "The only question is how much later," winking at her.

Chloe stares at her phone; hearing the dial tone. _What the...? _

Lois has a frown on her face. "I was making a phone call. Now give me back my phone," reaching towards his pocket.

"I don't think so," grabbing her hand and softly kissing the inside of her wrist. "We have other more important things to do than making phone calls," he replies.

She pulls her hand away. "Right now I just want to find the hotel and go to bed."

"Is that an invitation?" wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

She doesn't answer his question; instead turning her head and looking around the airport.

"What are you looking for?" he looks at her curiously.

"The rental car counter if you must know," she retorts; turning her head to glare at him.

He lets go of her and pulls out a set of keys from his pocket; dangling them in front of her. "We're all set," a smug smile on his face. He pulls his hand away before she could snatch them away. "I'm driving," the smug smile still on his face. "Let's go," grabbing her hand and pulling her towards one of the exits.

They step outside and walk over to a car parked on the curb. "What about our luggage?" she asks him.

"Already in the trunk," he replies.

_I'm driving, _she decides. She walks over to the left side of the car. "I'M driving," she says out loud; sliding into the seat. But she looks down in dismay when she doesn't see the steering wheel.

"We're in England," he says; trying not to laugh as he slips into the driver's seat and fastens his seatbelt.

She scowls at him as she puts on her own seatbelt. _I am so going to get back at him. If he thinks I'm going to let him get away with what he pulled on the plane, he's sadly mistaken. _She sits back in her seat; the hint of a smile on her face.

**Kensington Park Hotel**

"Here we are," a smile on his face as he pulls up in front of the hotel.

"Let me guess. You're staying here too?"

"But of course," a smile on his face.

_That's just great, _she thinks to herself. _Maybe I was too rash in saying I wanted to join his 'club.' Why should I make it easy for him? _

She's still lost in thought when her car door opens. "Lois?" poking his head in. "Are you okay?" he asks; extending his hand to her.

She shakes herself out of her reverie. "I'm fine," plastering a smile on her face but not taking his hand as she gets out of the car. She walks around to the trunk. "Are you going to open this or what?"

_She's playing hard to get all of a sudden, _thinking to himself. _What is she up to?_

"Well, Smallville?"

He gives himself a mental shake; walking over to where she was standing and popping the trunk open. They pull out the luggage, then close the trunk. He picks up the two bigger suitcases as she picks up the two smaller ones. He walks up the steps; briefly setting down one of the suitcases to open the front door. He holds it open for her.

_What a gentleman he is. Nobody would ever suspect he has a kinky side. Okay, Lois. Get a grip. You really should be playing hard to get. _

"Thanks, Smallville," walking through the door and into the lobby.

He picks up the suitcase and follows her inside; walking past her and making his way to the front desk. "May I help you sir?" the gentleman behind the desk asks him.

"You should have an reservation under the name of Kent?" Clark tells him.

He turns to the computer monitor and pulls up the reservation on the screen. "You're Clark Kent?"

"Yes," Clark replies.

"I also see the name Lois Lane-Kent," he remarks.

Lois has just walked up to the desk when she hears her name. She has a puzzled look on her face. "That has GOT to be a mistake," she tells him.

"It's not a mistake," turning the monitor towards her. "See?" pointing to the screen.

She stares at the screen; a shocked expression on her face. "I don't believe this!" she exclaims. "The honeymoon suite???"

Clark looks over at her as she argues with the attendant. _The honeymoon suite, huh? I wonder if I could get away with carrying her over the threshold; _smiling to himself_._

"Come on honey," grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him. "It's late, and you did say you wanted to go to bed," softly kissing her lips.

She pulls her lips away and stares at him. She's about to open her mouth to speak when his lips come close to her ear; his warm breath tickling her neck.

"Looks like you're going to be a member of that club sooner than you though, huh?" he whispers.

She gulps thickly as his lips softly press against her neck. _I think I'm in big trouble_.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_"Looks like you're going to be a member of that club sooner than you thought, huh?" he whispers._

_She gulps thickly as his lips softly press against her neck. I think I'm in big trouble._

************

Clark and Lois follow the bellboy into the elevator. As the elevator rises, Lois looks down to see Clark still holding her hand. _This is going to be harder than I thought; _pursing her lips together into a frown.

_Looks like 'Operation: Seduce Lois Lane' is working so far; _a satisfied grin on his face. He looks over at her out of the corner of his eyes and notices the expression on her face; his smile changing into a slight frown.

_Did I go too far? _he wonders. _What even possessed me to do that anyway? I would only do something like that if I were on the Red-K. _He continues to think about it. _I know I'm not on it because I would recognize the feeling I get if I were. _Then something occurs to him. _Could Lois be the human version of Red-K? _The thought of that puts the grin back on his face.

The elevator dings and the doors open. They both shake themselves out of the respective reveries and follow him down the hall; not stopping until they reach their suite. The bellboy opens the door and steps inside with the luggage. _I'm going to do it, _he decides;turning to Lois and scooping her up into his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" her eyes widening with surprise.

"This is the honeymoon suite - isn't it?" a sly grin on his face as he carries her into the room.

"Put me down," slapping him on the arm and struggling to be free of him.

Clark notices the curious look on the bellboys face. "You'll have to excuse my wife. She doesn't usually go for all this traditional stuff," turning his head to look down at her. "But I told her it's our honeymoon so it's allowed," lowering his head to softly kiss her lips. "Isn't that right honey?" a smug grin on his face as his lips pull away.

_I will so get him back. You can count on that. _"You're absolutely right - _sweetie pie_," her voice dripping with sarcasm.

_Sweetie pie? Oh boy. Am I in trouble? _He sets her back down on the ground and turns to walk over to the bellboy.

Lois takes the opportunity to pinch his ass. He abruptly turns back around and stares at her. "What the..." a surprised look on his face.

"I just LOVE touching that sexy ass of yours," sporting a mischievous grin on her face.

He frowns at her for a moment; his eyes narrowing. _I thought I had a plan. Apparently now she has one too, _he thinks to himself as he walks over to the bellboy and hands him a tip. As soon as he leaves, Clark locks the door and leans back against it; his arms folded across his chest.

Lois walks over to him and promptly slaps him on the face. "That's for what you pulled on the plane," slapping him again.

"What was that one for?" laying his hand on his face and pretending as if it hurt.

"That one was for booking us the honeymoon suite," her hand raised to slap him again.

He catches her arm in mid-slap. "I didn't make the reservations," he replies; still holding onto her arm. "It had to be Tess Mercer."

"Likely story," wrenching her arm away from him. "You took advantage of me, Clark Kent, and I won't stand for it."

"If I remember correctly, you seemed to enjoy what I did to you on the plane," smiling down at her.

She can't stop herself from turning red. "I should have stopped you," glaring at him.

"But you didn't - did you?" looking at her curiously. "Why do you think that is?" taking a couple steps closer to her. She gulps thickly when he comes right up to her and gently caresses her cheek; his other arm wrapping around her waist. "Why, Lois?" he asks again.

She extricates herself from his grasp and takes a few steps back. "I was tired. I wasn't thinking straight," she replies; a little nervously.

"Were you tired when we were in the bathroom?" raising one eyebrow at her and walking again towards her.

She puts her hand out. "STOP right there. Don't come any closer."

He stops in his tracks. "Okay I'll stop," he says. "For now," winking at her. Then he walks over to the bed and begins to turn it down.

She stares at him as he pulls the bedspread down. "Don't you even dare suggest we share a bed," her hands resting on her hips.

"Not tonight, Lois," not turning around as he fluffs up the pillows. "I have a headache," he quips. "Besides, I've had a long day and I really need some sleep," turning around and sitting down on the bed; taking off his shoes and socks.

She eyes him curiously. "Okay," she says. "Looks like you have the sofa again," picking up her suitcase and laying it on the luggage rack.

He looks up at her. "I don't think so," he says quietly.

She abruptly looks up and stares at him. "What did you just say?"

He stands up and stares right back at her. "YOU'RE sleeping on the sofa."

She stares incredulously at him. "There is NO way I'm sleeping on the sofa," snapping at him.

"Well it's about time you do," he remarks in a calm tone. "You kicked me out of my own bedroom for months when you stayed with us at the farm. It's payback time," a smirk on his face as he unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off.

_Wow! Look at that six-pack. _She gives herself a mental shake. "Would you at least put a tee-shirt on or something?" wiping her forehead.

"I don't wear a tee-shirt to bed anymore," he replies; unzipping his pants and pulling them off; wearing only his boxers. "In fact," his fingers resting on the waistband, "I don't wear anything at all." _Take that, Lois Lane. _

She stares at him in shock. "You mean to tell me that you...you..." her voice cracking a little.

"In the buff," a smirk on his face.

"Well you better not while we're forced to share a room together," her eyes narrowing.

"Nope," he says. "I'm not breaking my routine - even for you," smiling inwardly. "Now if you don't mind turning around?" arching his eyebrow at her.

_He's playing dirty. He thinks I'll see his naked body and throw myself at him. Well, two can play at that game. _She picks up her carry-on suitcase and stomps into the bathroom; slamming the door behind her.

_What she doesn't know won't hurt her, _chuckling to himself as he slips into bed and shuts off the lights. He closes his eyes, but opens them a few minutes later when he hears the door opening. He sees her emerging from the bathroom wearing a light blue robe.

She walks over to the sofa and stands in front of it; her back to him. She unties the robe and lets it slip off her shoulders. His jaw drops in astonishment; his eyes following the robe as it falls to the floor. _Touché, my dear Ms. Lane; _his eyes lingering on her curvy backside. Then she bends over and fluffs up the pillow; shaking her backside ever so slightly. She lays down on the couch and pulls the blanket up just far enough to cover her breasts.

He could feel himself getting aroused at the sight of Lois' naked body. _I wish I had some Green K right about now, _abruptly getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. Lois raises her head off the pillow when she hears the bathroom door slam and looks over at the empty bed. She lays her head back on the pillow and closes her eyes; a satisfied grin on her face.

**The next morning...**

_He lays down next to her and begins to softly kiss her shoulders; leaving soft, moist kisses. Then he slowly makes his way down to the small of her back; his hands gently caressing her backside. His hands move to massage her inner thighs..._

Lois abruptly sits up; panting heavily. _What the hell was that? _wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead. She looks over and sees that Clark was still sleeping. _I would love to just smack that smug smile off his face_. She gets up from the sofa; forgetting to put on her robe as she grabs her pillow and promptly walks over to the bed. She raises the pillow over her head, but suddenly his arm reaches up and pulls her down to the bed; pinning her beneath him as the pillow falls to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" gazing down at her.

She squirms beneath him; trying to get free. "What do you think?" glaring at him. Then she realizes something. "You're wearing boxers? staring up at him with surprise. "Didn't you say last night that you didn't wear anything at all?

"Don't you know when somebody's messing with you?" trying not to laugh. "But I would make an exception for you," winking at her.

"Now doesn't that make a girl feel special," scrunching her face up in annoyance.

"By the way," his lips moving closer to hers. "I believe that you were about to hit me with a pillow," a smile on his face. "The question is why?"

"Because I can't stand to see that smug smile on your face," pursing her lips into a frown.

He starts laughing at her remark. "You know, maybe I should have let you hit me."

She looks curiously at him. "And why would you let me do that?" she asks..

"Because then I would get to hit you right back," still laughing.

"YOU'D hit a woman?" staring incredulously at him.

"Not just any woman. You're special," he replies in an exaggerated tone.

She continues to struggle beneath him. "Get off me!" snapping at him.

"I'd love to do that, but I'm not finished with you yet," lowering his lips and beginning to softly kiss her down her neck. He makes his way down to her shoulders. "I love the way you taste."

"Umm," she sighs as he nips at her collar bone. Her eyes start to close, but then they pop open when she remembers she's still naked. "Are you ever going to get off me?" she asks him in a soft voice.

"Why should I?" lifting his head to look up at her.

"Because I'm...well..." stammering a little.

"Well...what?" looking at her curiously, then looks down at what she's not wearing. "Oh, I see," a thoughtful look on his face. "It doesn't bother me," lowering his lips to her abdomen.

"Oh," she gasps as his lips start to move lower.

He looks up at her again. "I think that little Lanie needs some attention." That's when his phone begins to ring. He ignores it; his lips moving down to her stomach. But it continues to ring.

"Aren't you going to get that?" she asks in hope he'll finally get off her.

"FINE," he scowls; getting off her and walking over to the chair where he draped his pants. "Hello?" he answers in an irritated voice. "Hi, Chloe," his frown deepening.

Lois takes the opportunity to rush into the bathroom; locking the door behind her. She sits down in the bathtub. _I don't know whether to thank Chloe or get mad at her; _resting her head against the back wall and closing her eyes.

Meanwhile, Clark is still on the phone with Chloe. "You have perfect timing as usual," he retorts; picking up his suitcase and plopping it on the sofa. "What?" nearly dropping the phone. "Lois thinks I'm on something? Why would she think that?" sitting down. His eyes widen. "She didn't tell you - did she?" he says nervously. "Good. Why? Because frankly it's none of your business," getting back up and opening the suitcase.

"Look, Chloe," lowering his voice, "When it comes to Watchtower stuff and my Blur responsibilities, I'll tell you everything you need to know. But when it comes to my private life - especially my romantic life? Well, THAT'S none of your business." He listens for a moment. "I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm a grown man who can think for himself. I don't need you hovering over me like 'Big Sister' - okay?" He hears the bathroom door begin to open. "I have to go. I'll see you when we get back. Bye, Chloe," slamming his phone shut and throwing it into his suitcase.

"Everything okay?" Lois asks him; sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He turns around to look over at her. "Everything's fine," turning back around.

"Are you sure about that? Because I just saw you throw your phone into your suitcase."

"Believe it or not, Lois, even mild-mannered Clark Kent gets irritated sometimes," grabbing the phone before slamming his suitcase shut.

"Well, if you want to talk about it..." she starts to say.

"I appreciate that," turning around and smiling a little.

She smiles back at him, then gets up from the bed and walks over to him. "How about we go downstairs to the dining room and have a nice big breakfast?"

"Sure," nodding his head. "I just have to take a quick shower."

"Okay," sitting down on the couch. "I'll be waiting."

He looks curiously at her. "You're going to wait for me? I thought that Lois Lane didn't wait for anybody?" arching his eyebrow.

"I wouldn't get used to it if I were you, Smallville," she remarks. "In fact - if you tell ANYBODY that I waited for you, I will finally 'out' that Elmer Fudd nightlight you have."

"You would, huh?" looking down at her. "I got rid of that a long time ago, Lois," a smirk on his face. He kneels down in front of her and leans forward to whisper in her ear. "But if you do, then I'll just have to return the favor," his hot breath tickling her neck.

"You wouldn't," pulling her head away and staring incredulously at him.

"You bet I would. I know that everybody would just LOVE to hear the story of how Lois Lane gave Clark Kent a lap dance," winking at her. Then he gets up and walks over to the bathroom; closing the door behind him. After a few minutes, he opens the door slightly and looks over at her; a stunned expression still on her face.

_Yep. This is definitely going to be interesting._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_Yep. This is definitely going to be interesting._

"If you think I'm going to continue pretending to be your wife, you're sadly mistaken," Lois says emphatically; pressing the button for the first floor.

"Come on, Lois," grabbing her arm and pulling her flush against him. "Don't you know how to have fun?" brushing a stray lock of hair off her forehead.

"I know how to have fun," pulling out of his arms and glaring up at him.

"Then prove it," arching one eyebrow.

"DON'T dare me," her eyes narrowing.

"I'm daring you," pushing her against the back of the elevator; his hands pinning her arms to her sides. "Let's have some fun," softly kissing her neck.

"Come on, Smallville," trying in vain to push him away. "What's with you and elevators anyway? staring back at him.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," gazing back at her.

"You know darn well what I'm talking about," she retorts. "Remember a few days ago when you pressed the 'stop' button at work and tried to have your way with me?"

"No I didn't," resuming his activity of kissing her neck.

"Yes, you did," she says emphatically. "You tried to have your way with me," she insists.

"Come on, Lois," whispering into her ear.

"You know damn well you did."

"Why are you fighting it?" he asks suddenly; his lips making their way down to the base of her throat.

"Fighting what?" she murmurs as her eyes slowly close.

"Me. Us," he whispers; pressing his body up against hers.

"I...uh..." stammering a little as his lips find hers; parting her lips with his tongue.

"Umm," he murmurs as they continue to kiss. "Ever hear of love in an elevator?" his lips moving back to her neck.

"I've...umm...heard of it, but never..." stammering again as his hands slips under her blouse and begin to caress her bare back.

"I've never done it myself, but there's a first time for everything - don't you think?" whispering again as one of his hands slips inside her skirt.

"Oh, Smallville," she cries out softly as his hand caresses her backside. She can't help herself by wrapping her leg around his and sliding it up and down.

"Now that's the Lois I know and love..." suddenly pulling his lips away from her neck; his eyes widening with surprise when he realizes what he just said. "... to tease," he quickly adds.

That's when the elevator doors finally open. "Let's get that breakfast," abruptly walking away from her.

_Did he just say that he loves me? _staring at his retreating form in shock. _It had to be a slip of the tongue; _shaking herself out of her reverie and making her way to where the breakfast buffet was set up. She notices that Clark has already gone up and served himself.

She watches him walk over to one of the tables and sit down. _Smallville's right. I should have some fun, _a mischievous grin on her face as she picks up a plate. She looks over at him out of the corner of her eye. _Yep. This will be fun._

_I can't believe I told Lois I love her, _he thinks to himself as he sits down; setting his plate in front of him_. She must be freaking out right now; _pushing his food around with his fork.

"There you are," Lois remarks; a lilt in her voice as she sits down in the chair across from him. "Now why didn't you wait for me?" she says teasingly as she stirs some cream and sugar in her coffee.

She looks up when he doesn't respond. "What's wrong, Smallville?" looking curiously at him.

"Nothing," he replies; taking a forkful of his scrambled eggs.

"You're sure about that?" taking a sip of coffee.

"I'm fine. Okay?" almost snapping at her.

"There's no need to snap, Smallville," taking a bite out of her croissant. _I think it's time to have some of that fun, _smiling inwardly. She slips her shoe off and rests her foot on his ankle.

Clark drops his fork as her foot slowly slides up his leg. "Umm, Lois, what are you doing?" staring at her in surprise.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she says coyly; her foot reaching his inner thighs. "This croissant is soo good," she remarks as she takes another bite.

"Ooh," he moans ever so slightly when her foot reaches his crotch and presses against it.

"Are you okay?" she asks in a very innocent way as her foot moves up and down his crotch; pressing her foot more firmly.

He's about to say something else when his cell phone rings. "Umm...excuse me," getting up from the table. _She's good. She's really good, _muttering to himself as he walks away.

She watches as he walks into the lobby. _Now THAT was fun; _a smile on her face as she continues to eat her breakfast.

While Lois was eating her breakfast, Clark was on the phone with Tess Mercer.

"Why didn't you tell me that Lois and I were going to stay in the same hotel room?"

He listens for a moment. "The desk clerk has us registered as newlyweds," listening some more.

"No, Lois is not very happy about the situation. What?" raising his voice an octave; causing a few people to look in his direction.

"If it wasn't you, then who made the arrangements?" he asks; lowering his voice. "I see. Alright. I'll tell her. Goodbye, Ms. Mercer," hanging up and flipping his phone closed.

_Lois will not believe this, _making his way back to where Lois was sitting.

"So who was that?" she asks.

"That was Tess Mercer," sitting back down on his seat.

"What did she want?" a frown on her face.

"I asked her why she booked us the honeymoon suite," taking a bite out of his bagel.

"What did she say?"

"She claims she didn't make the hotel reservations," he replies.

"Yeah, right," she scoffs. "If it wasn't her, then who was it?" she asks.

"You will NOT believe it," a frown on his face.

"Who?" putting down her coffee.

"Hi," a voice calls out to them.

Both Clark and Lois look up with surprise...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_"Yeah, right," she scoffs. "If it wasn't her, then who was it?" she asks._

_"You will NOT believe it," a frown on his face._

_"Who?" putting down her coffee._

_"Hi," a voice calls out to them._

_Both Clark and Lois look up with surprise..._

"I don't believe it!" Lois exclaims as she jumps to her feet; her hands on her hips. "What the hell are you doing in London?"

"For the wedding like you," a smirk on his face as he sits down.

"Since when do you go to weddings anyway? I thought you had a thing about commitment?" glaring at him.

"A person can change, can't they?" a lilt in his voice.

"Seriously though, why are you here?" Clark asks him.

"I told you," he replies. "For the wedding. After all, it's the daughter of one of the _Planet's _investors. Of course I would be here," taking a sip of his coffee.

Lois' eyes narrow. "I don't buy it," she declares. "There's something you're not telling us."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," he replies.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," still glaring at him as she finally sits back down.

"Would you care to enlighten me?" his eyebrows raised.

"Alright," beginning to talk. "Was it you who made the hotel reservations for Clark and I?"

He pauses before answering. "I plead the fifth," winking at her.

"Damn you, Ollie," throwing a bagel at him.

He starts to laugh as he catches the bagel before it hits him. "Thanks for the bagel," winking again at her as he begins to spread some cream cheese on it.

"I hate you!" her eyes blazing.

"No you don't," he replies; his eyes twinkling.

"Don't tell me how to feel," still glaring at him.

"Fine. Whatever," taking a bite out of his bagel.

"So why did you do it, Oliver?" Clark asks him.

"When Tess told me that neither one of you knew about the other going to London...well...I just couldn't help myself."

"I see," Clark mutters; sipping his coffee.

"What can I say?" smiling back at Clark. "I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic," continuing to eat his bagel.

"Bullsh*t," Lois mutters under her breath. "At least you didn't have to sleep on the couch."

Oliver spits out his bagel at her comment. "YOU slept on the couch and not Clark?" his eyes widening with surprise.

"That's right," she says; turning her head to glare at Clark.

"Well, well, well," a smile on his face as he also looks at Clark. "I have to say I'm impressed, Boy Scout. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Had what...Oliver?" staring back at Oliver with one of his eyebrows raised.

"I'm getting more coffee," abruptly getting up from her chair and walking away in a huff.

Both Oliver and Clark watch as she walks away. "She sure is a handful, isn't she?" shaking his head.

"She sure is," Clark remarks; a wistful look on his face for a brief moment. Then he turns his head and looks over at Oliver, "I only have one thing to say to you."

Oliver looks curiously at Clark. "What is it?"

"Thanks for changing the hotel reservations," a big grin on his face as he raises his coffee cup towards him.

"You're welcome, my friend," Oliver replies; a grin on his face as he picks up his own cup and clinks it with Clarks.

**An hour later...**

"I swear I'm going to kill him," still fuming.

"Come on, Lois," Clark says; looking in the mirror as he adjusts his tie.

"Don't 'come on Lois' me," walking over to stand next to him. "You're getting a perverse pleasure out of seeing me squirm," glaring at his reflection.

"As far as I'm concerned, you haven't squirmed enough," a smirk on his face.

"I hate you too!" punching him on the arm. "Damn!" holding her hand and grimacing with pain.

He looks down at her; concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" taking her hand and holding it gently in his.

"What are you anyway - a man of steel or something?" staring up at him wide-eyed.

"I wasn't the last time I checked," he quips; secretly x-raying her hand. _I'm glad it's not broken. I don't know how I would be able to explain it. _"It doesn't appear to be broken," he finally says out loud. "Looks like it's only a bruise. You will need some ice though. I'll go down to the ice machine and get some," letting go of her hand and walking out of the room.

He's lost in thought as he fills up the ice bucket. _Should I tell her my secret? _he wonders as he turns away from the machine and slowly starts to walk down the hall. _What if I tell her and she gets into even more trouble? _He reaches the door to their suite and pauses for a moment. _Then again, she always seems to get into trouble anyway. Maybe I should tell her. If there's anybody I would willingly tell, it's Lois, _a smile on his face as he opens the door.

"Well it's about time," glaring at him. "What took you so long anyway?"

"The machine was at the other end of the hall - that's why," coming over to her and setting the ice bucket down on the coffee table in front of her. He takes the washcloth she hands to him and wraps the ice in it. Then he takes her hand and holds the wrapped ice to it. "How does that feel?" he asks her in a soft voice.

She nervously bit her lip when he took her hand. _How does he do that anyway? Why do I feel all tingly just from his hand touching mine? What does it all mean anyway? Does it mean that I'm falling in love with him again?_

_I wonder what she's thinking about. _He gazes at her curiously. _Why is she looking at me that way? Dare I hope that maybe she feels something for me too? I don't doubt that she's attracted to me - but actual feelings is a different story altogether._

"Why are you staring at me?"

He gives himself a mental shake. _Get a grip, Kent. _"I wasn't staring at you," taking his eyes off her and x-raying her hand once more. _Just a bruise._

"Why do you keep staring at my hand? It's not as if you can x-ray it or something," she remarks off handedly.

He stares at her with shock at first. "I'm just making sure your hand is okay," recovering his composure.

_Now that was weird, _she thinks to herself. _Why did he react that way when I mentioned the x-ray? _"Is there something you're not telling me?" arching her eyebrow.

"Like what, Lois?" he says a little nervously.

"I don't know," a coy smile on her face. "Did you really think you could keep your secret forever?"

He abruptly drops her hand. "What secret?" staring wide-eyed at her.

"You know damn well what secret!" she declares.

"I'm afraid I don't," he finally replies. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

"Alright, I will," she says. "In fact, why don't we make a game out of it?"

"A game," he repeats. _I don't like the sound of this. _"What kind of game?" he finally asks.

"How about..." pausing a moment.

"How about what?" he interrupts.

"How about..._Truth or Dare?"_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_He abruptly drops her hand. "What secret?" staring wide-eyed at her._

_"You know damn well what secret!" she declares._

_"I'm afraid I don't," he finally replies. "Why don't you enlighten me?"_

_"Alright, I will," she says. "In fact, why don't we make a game out of it?"_

_"A game," he repeats. I don't like the sound of this. "What kind of game?" he finally asks._

_"How about..." pausing a moment._

_"How about what?" he interrupts._

_"How about...Truth or Dare?"_

Clark's jaw drops at her suggestion. "You can't be serious," staring wide-eyed at her.

"I'm dead serious," she says; standing up in front of him.

"But we don't have time for playing games," taking a few steps back from her. "We have to attend that reception that's taking place this afternoon," pointing to his watch.

"Oh did I forget to tell you?" a lilt in her voice as she walks towards him.

"Tell me what?" looking curiously at her; taking only a few steps backwards before hitting the wall. _Damn!_ He thinks to himself.

"They decided to have it tomorrow afternoon instead," a smug grin on her face as she continues advancing towards him. "So we have the rest of the day to ourselves," resting her hands on the wall on both sides of his head.

_How am I going to get out of this? _he wonders.

"So how about it, Smallville?" her lips dangerously close to his. "I _DARE_ you to play with me."

He narrows his eyes at her. "I _NEVER _back down from a challenge," he declares.

"Good," she replies; removing her hands from the wall and stepping away from him. "Since it's my idea, I think I should be the one who gets to choose who goes first. So what's it going to be - _Truth or Dare?" _raising her eyebrows.

_I'm screwed no matter which one I pick. _"Okay," he finally says, "Truth."

_Damn. I was hoping he'd say dare. Oh well. _

"So are you going to ask me or what?" a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"DON'T rush me," she replies with a smirk. Then after a moment, she says, "Okay," taking a step forward. "Were you the one who dressed up as Green Arrow in the alley that night?"

He stares at her in shock. _Of all the questions to start off with, that would be the one she would ask._

Lois is watching him as he has an inner debate with himself. _I wonder if he'll actually tell me the truth._

_Okay. Here goes nothing. _He takes a deep breath, then exhales. "Yes," he finally replies.

"I KNEW IT!" she exclaims; startling him a little. "I just knew it when you kissed me in the bullpen," a triumphant smile on her face.

"If you knew it, then why didn't you say something in the first place?" he asks.

"Because at the time I was freaked out about you kissing me," she admits.

"AHA!" he exclaims; pointing a finger at her. "You finally admit you were freaked out about that kiss," a big grin on his face.

Lois stares at him in shock when she realizes what she just said. But she quickly makes a comeback. "Well what about you?" marching back up to him and poking him in the chest. "You let me go on and on about how Green Arrow could show Ollie a thing or two," glaring at him.

"I have to say that it just tickled me to see your reaction to that kiss," a smirk on his face.

She continues glaring at him, then she says. "Alright then," taking a few steps back. "Just for that, I'm taking another turn," a smug expression on her face.

"That's not fair," he retorts.

"Oh my dear Mr. Kent," shaking her head sadly. "Nothing in this life is fair," she replies. "Now I'm going to choose for you," a big grin on her face.

_I don't like the sound of this._

"I DARE you to take off your shirt."

_Why am I not surprised that she would say that? I can't wait for her to pick dare and then I'll really let her have it. _"You disappoint me Ms. Lane," he says at last; shaking his head at her as he removes his tie.

"Excuse me?" staring at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"You just want to see me naked," slowly unbuttoning his shirt and revealing his well-toned chest.

"And you're just full of yourself," she retorts.

"I don't think so," shrugging the shirt off his shoulders, then putting his fingers on the zipper pull of his pants. "Maybe I should take the pants off too," his eyes dancing with mirth.

"I didn't dare you to take the pants off," her voice slightly cracking.

"That's true," he admits. "But we both know it's on your mind," winking at her.

"No it isn't," folding her arms across her chest.

"If you say so," chuckling a little. "Now it's my turn," he says.

"Whatever," rolling her eyes.

"So which one is it? Truth...or Dare?" he asks her.

_Which one should I pick? _she wonders. She looks curiously at him. _He's loving this more than I thought. _Out loud she says, "Alright. I pick..." deliberately pausing a moment. "Dare," a smirk on her face.

_Jackpot! _"I was hoping you'd say that," a big grin on his face.

She glares at him. "So what's the dare?" she finally asks.

"I dare you to..." coming closer to her, "...take your dress off."

_WHAT did he just say? _"WHAT did you just say?" her eyes widening with astonishment.

"You heard exactly what I said," walking towards her and stopping just a few inches in front of her. "I want to see you in your sexy lace bra and panties. But first," resting his finger on her chin and ever so slowly starts gliding it down her throat; his other hand resting on her waist.

She gulps thickly as his finger continues downward toward her cleavage. "But first...what?" she manages to spurt out.

"This," slipping his finger inside.

"Oh," she gasps as his finger grazes the side of her breast.

"I do like to take my time," whispering in her ear as his finger caresses her breast. "About _everything_," he adds as his other hand slowly moves from her waist to cup her other breast.

She can't help but close her eyes as his fingers gently squeeze her nipple through the fabric of her dress. _Oh wow._

Then he removes both his hands from her and takes a couple steps back. She opens her eyes and stares at him. "Why did you stop?"

"Oh I plan on continuing," the hint of a smirk on his face. He just stands there with his arms crossed against his chest. "I'm waiting ?" raising one eyebrow.

"Huh?" a little confused. "Waiting for what?" her eyebrows furrowing.

"I dared you to do something. So do it," he replies in a firm voice.

_Me and my big mouth. I just HAD to say dare; frowning inwardly. _She reaches behind her to unzip the dress.

"Turn around first," he tells her.

"Turn around?" she asks.

"Yes," he replies.

"Okay," turning around so that her back was to him. _Since when do I do what he tells me?_

"I'LL take care of this part," his fingers wrapping around the zipper pull and slowly begins to pull it downward.

"Umm," she can't help but moan; his fingers lightly grazing her skin as he pulls the zipper all the way down.

"Now you can turn around again," turning her around.

She inserts her fingers underneath the straps of her dress; sliding the straps down her arms. She allows the dress to glide down her body; falling to the floor. She stand before him wearing the matching ice blue bra and panties.

"I just love blue," grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flush against his chest. Then he whispers, "I have another truth for you," softly kissing her behind the ear.

"What's that," her voice cracking a little.

"I want you so much," his tongue tracing her earlobe.

"Umm," her eyes closing and her head tilting backwards.

"Do you want me?" he whispers again; his hands moving from her waist to gently squeeze her luscious backside.

"Oh yes," the words slipping out.

"I'm happy to hear that," he says. Then he says, "Do you still want to play _truth or dare_ - or do you want to play something else?" he asks.

She opens her eyes and gazes into his blue-green eyes. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"I do," he replies.

"What is it?" she asks.

"I think it's time you got that tour of Clark Kent's galaxy."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_"Do you still want to play truth or dare - or do you want to play something else?" he asks._

_She opens her eyes and gazes into his blue-green eyes. "Do you have anything in mind?"_

_"I do," he replies._

_"What is it?" she asks._

_"I think it's time you got that tour of Clark Kent's galaxy."_

"Clark Kent's galaxy, huh?" her hands linking up behind his neck.

"That's right," his hands gliding up from her backside to the small of her back.

"Exactly how much of a tour are we talking about?" a lilt in her voice.

"A _very_ thorough tour," his hands slipping inside her panties.

She gasps out loud as his fingers cup her bare skin. "I see," a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Of course if you don't want a thorough tour..." softly pressing his lips beneath her chin and making his way down towards her neck.

"I never said that," her head falling back to allow him more access to her neck.

"I'm very, _very_ happy to hear that," he murmurs as he slowly starts walking backwards and taking her along with him; his lips not leaving her neck. He doesn't stop until the back of his knees hit the couch, then he sits down and pulls her onto his lap so that she's straddling him. "I _love_ having you on my lap," his hands moving up her back until they reach the clasp of her bra. His fingers expertly unhook the clasp, then they move up to the straps and slowly pulls the bra off.

"I also love how rosy your nipples are," rolling them between his fingers.

She throws her head back again as he removes one of his hands and replaces it with his mouth. "You do?" gasping out as his tongue swirls around her nipple.

She moans softly as he continues to suckle at her breast. "I need more," whispering in her ear.

"I know," he murmurs softly; letting her breast pop out of his mouth and looking up to see that her eyes were closed. "Open your eyes," he says suddenly.

Her eyes flutter open at his firm voice. "You're telling me what to do?" her eyes furrowing slightly.

"You better believe it," he replies.

"You know I don't respond well to that kind of thing," still staring back at him.

He shakes his head and chuckles a little. "You really do talk too much," standing up and causing her to do the same. Then he sweeps her into his arms and carries her towards the bed. "The only sounds I want to hear coming from your luscious lips of yours are cries of ecstasy when I make you cum - and I _will_ make you cum hard," staring down intently at her as he lays her down on the bed.

She swallows thickly at his words. _Wow! _

He smiles down at her for a moment, then pulls her close to the edge of the bed. "I think you're just a tad overdressed," eyeing her lacy panties. He slips a finger into each side of her panties and very slowly pulls them down until they're completely off, then tosses them away.

She props herself up on her elbows so that she could gaze at him. He gives her a wink, then lowers his lips to her inner thighs and begins to lay a trail of soft, wet kisses down her leg until he reaches her toes. "You have the sexiest toes," winking again as he lowers his mouth and starts sucking on them.

She arches her foot as his tongue swirls around her toes; her back arching when he moves over to her other foot and pleasures them the same way. He starts kissing her ankle, then slowly makes his way back up to her inner thighs. "Come on," whining a little.

"Now, now, Ms. Lane," he gently admonishes her. "Didn't I tell you that you were getting a _thorough_ tour of my galaxy?"

"Son of a b*tch!" plopping back down on the bed.

He kneels down on the floor in front of her and lifts her legs up until her knees are hooked over his shoulders. She squirms as he lowers his tongue to her pussy and glides it up in one slow, torturous lick. She cries out loudly as his lips envelop her clit and begins to suck on it. "More, Smallville," her back tensing up when she feels his tongue slip inside her.

His response is to slip one of his fingers inside and thrust it alongside his tongue. "Oh, yes," moaning even louder when he slips a second finger and starts thrusting faster.

He removes his mouth and continues thrusting his fingers. "You know, my fingers can go faster than this," looking down at her closed eyes.

Her eyes pop open at his bold statement. "Bring it on," she replies with a smirk.

"Okay, you got it," promptly shifting into super-speed mode.

Her eyes bulge out of her head at the vibrations coursing through her body. "Oh, wow," her back arching high off the bed.

"Cum for me, Lois," whispering as he continues to super-thrust inside her.

She screams at the top of her lungs as she climaxes from the most intense orgasm she's ever had in her life; her body shuddering violently. He slows his fingers down, then slowly removes them and lifts her legs off his shoulders. He stands up and leans over her; kissing his way up to her lips. She opens her eyes and stares up at him with amazement. "Wow!" she says yet again.

He smiles down at her. "That was nothing," he says with a smirk. "You haven't seen anything yet," straightening up.

"I haven't?" staring up at him with surprise.

"Nope," slipping his belt out of the pant loops and dropping it to the floor. "There's still more to this tour," winking at her as he pulls the zipper down to his pants.

"Let me," she says; sitting up and reaching out to him.

"Not time for that yet," taking a few steps back. He promptly pushes his pants off his hips; allowing them to fall to the floor. He steps out of them and stands in front of her.

Her eyes make their way down to his crotch. "You've gotten bigger since..." slapping her hand over her mouth as her cheeks flush.

"...since the night in the cornfield?" a grin on his face as he walks back over to her and lifts her up to her feet.

"Yes," still blushing.

"I have a secret to confess about that night," he says.

"What?" looking curiously at him.

"I heard you mutter under your breath to look at my face."

She stares at him with astonishment. "You _heard _that?"

He nods yes. "I have super-hearing," he replies.

"You obviously have a lot more than that," she quips.

"That's another secret," his head dipping forward to press his lips against hers.

"Will you be telling me anytime soon?" pulling her lips away.

"Absolutely," he replies with a smile. "Not right now though," his hands moving to grip her upper arms and lifting her up again.

"Are you taking me somewhere?" she asks.

"Yep," carrying her over to the nearest available wall and gently pushing her up against it. He lets go of her and walks into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she calls out after him.

He returns a moment later. "Protection," waving the condom wrapper in front of her.

"You really are a Boy Scout aren't you?" raising her eyebrows.

He tears the wrapper open with his teeth and promptly puts on the condom. "I'm more like an x-rated Boy Scout," a confident smirk on his face.

"You are, huh?" a lilt in her voice. "So what does that make me?" she asks.

"That makes you an x-rated Girl Scout," he replies. "I bet you would look really cute in that uniform."

"Would you settle for a French Maid's uniform instead?" lowering her lips to the base of his throat.

"Maybe," then letting out a sigh as her lips press against his skin. "You do have the softest lips," his head falling backwards as she kisses her way down his neck.

"Tell me something I don't know," she quips as her mouth finds his nipple.

He groans with pleasure as her tongue flicks his nipple and making it hard. "So you want a 'truth'?" opening his eyes to look down at her.

She stops what she's doing for a moment and looks up at him. "Of course I do," arching an eyebrow.

"Alright," a sly smile on his face. "I love how your pussy tastes like wild cherries. How's that for a 'truth'?" cocking his head.

She opens her mouth to speak, but there's no words coming out. He looks curiously at her. "I can't believe it. I never thought I'd see the day when Lois Lane would be speechless."

"I would enjoy it while it lasts, Smallville, because it won't happen again," she retorts.

"I will enjoy it, but it _will_ happen again. You can count on it," he replies with a smirk.

"In your dreams, Smallville," a small frown on her face.

"Is that a dare?" both his eyebrows raised.

"No," she says.

"Well that's how I'm taking it," promptly lifting her up and slowly lowering her down onto his shaft until he's fully inside her. Her eyes widen with surprise as he grabs her legs and wraps them around his waist. "Speechless again, huh?" a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I...I..." stammering at first when he begins to slowly thrust inside her. She soon finds the words as he continues to move inside her. "Faster," she whispers.

"I will," he replies; softly kissing her lips. "I...need...to...go...slow...at...first," grunting between thrusts.

"Please," gazing straight into his eyes.

He never thought that her hazel brown eyes would ever be filled with passion for him. Now he sees those same eyes gazing at him with that passion and it just makes him want to show her that he feels the same way. He begins to penetrate her faster and harder; finally finding her g-spot and hitting it over and over.

"Oh, Clark," her back arching off the wall and her legs squeezing his body tightly as he adds his super-speed to his thrusts. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screams out as her body convulses from an orgasm that completely overwhelms her.

He continues to make love to her until he has his own release; holding her tightly as his own body convulses. They continue holding each other until their bodies settle down, then he pulls out of her and softly kisses her eyelids. "Oh, Lois," now whispering in her ear. "I love you so much."

Her eyes pop open at the word 'love.' "You love me?" pulling back slightly and staring up at him with surprise.

He opens his eyes and looks back at her. "Yes," he replies; sweeping a lock of hair off her forehead. "I would have never made love to you otherwise," smiling at her. Then he says, "I'm not going to pressure you to say it back. I only want you to say it when you're ready," resting his forehead on hers.

"Clark?"

He pulls back and looks into her eyes. "Yes?"

"I love you too," smiling back at him.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Absolutely," caressing his cheek with her fingers...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You know, I think it's high time that Clark Kent got a tour of Lois Lane's universe," grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the couch.

"I think Clark Kent would absolutely _love_ a tour," sitting back against the cushions and flexing his torso.

She smiles up at him as she kneels down in front of him and begins to softly kiss her way up his inner thighs while her hands slip beneath his cheeks to caress and squeeze them. He can't help the sighs slipping out of his mouth as her mouth makes its way to the base of his cock. His fingers fist in her hair as her tongue glides up in one long slow stroke.

"Ohh," moaning as her tongue flicks the tip.

"Umm," moaning a little herself as she licks up some of the pre-cum on his tip. "Delicious," she whispers just before she finally lowers her mouth. She doesn't stop until she has most of him inside her; one of her hands wrapping around his base.

He continues to moan as her mouth continues to suck his cock; her head bobbing up and down on him. His hands push her head down on him; causing her to take the rest of him inside her mouth. Her hands move to cup his balls as she continues to pleasure him.

"Yes!" he screams out; his eyes bulging out of their sockets as he comes to a glorious orgasm.

She removes her mouth after swallowing his release and watches his body gradually settle down. "So how did you like the tour?"

He opens his eyes at last and stares down at her. "I loved it," pulling her up to straddle his lap. "In fact, I'm hoping that I'll get more tours in the future," his hand reaching up to caress her cheek.

"I think that could be arranged - as long as I can get more of your tours," raising one eyebrow.

"You can count on it," he replies with a satisfied smirk. "In fact, how would you like another tour right now?"

She pretends to think about it. "I think that Kent's comet is about to find Lane's black hole again," stifling a laugh.

He furrows his brows for a moment. "That's an interesting choice of words," he says at last. Then a wicked grin appears on his face. "What if I told you that Kent's comet was going to pay a visit to Lane's Uranus?"

Her jaw drops at his bold statement. "Are you serious?" staring at him in shock.

He doesn't answer her question. He instead super-speeds them back to the bed and drops her on it, then flips her onto her stomach. She cranes her head back to stare at him as he grabs another condom and puts it on.

"You aren't really going to..." her words trailing off as he kneels between her legs.

"Turn your head back," slipping his hands beneath her to pull her onto her hands and knees.

"Not until you..."

"What?" interrupting her.

"Tell me that you're not going to do what I think you're about to do?" her eyes narrowing.

"I think you'll be surprised," he remarks with a smirk.

"If you think I'm going to let you f*ck me in the ass, you've got another thing coming," starting to crawl away from him, but he grabs her by the waist.

"You're not going anywhere," promptly plunging his cock into her pussy instead.

She can't help but gasp at his surprise move. "I thought you were going to..." turning her head again to look at him with an astonished expression on her face.

"You didn't really think I'd f*ck you in the ass without your consent first - did you?" winking at her.

"You are sooo going to be punished for this," she declares.

"I look forward to it," he responds as he penetrates her all the way.

"Ohh," gripping the sheets as he pushes in, then pulls out. "More!" she cries out; her head dropping down from the pleasure as he continues to push and pull.

"You'll get more," he growls as one hand grabs her breast and the other one finds her wet pussy. "Like that?" his hand rapidly rubbing back and forth against her hardened clit.

"Yes!" her body beginning to tense up as he speeds up both his thrusts and hand.

"Cum for me," he demands huskily.

She screams out as she has another mind-blowing orgasm; her body convulsing. She collapses onto the bed while still writhing with pleasure. He continues thrusting inside her until he has one of his own; pulling out of her and collapsing onto the bed next to her.

She turns onto her side and looks over to see that his breathing was still a little irregular; his eyes closed and a very satisfied grin on his face. She immediately punches him on the shoulder. His eyes pop open and stare back at her with surprise. "Why did you do that?" pretending to rub his shoulder as if it hurt.

"That was for making me think you were going to f*ck me where I don't want to be f*cked," her eyes narrowing at him.

"Don't you think I know that?" laughing instead of getting mad at her.

"Why are you laughing?" reaching out to punch him again, but he captures her arm in mid-punch.

"Because it just tickles me," pushing her onto her back and pinning both her arms above her head with one hand while straddling her thighs.

"Let me go," writhing beneath him.

"You know you love it when I take control," lowering his mouth to her breast and beginning to suckle.

"No I don't," she says in desperation; knowing he's right but refusing to acknowledge it.

"Just relax and enjoy what I'm doing to you," he murmurs as his other hand massages her other breast and rolls her nipple between his fingers until it hardens. He could feel her body begin to tense up again as he continues to ravish her body with his mouth.

Soft moans come out of her mouth as his hand moves from her breast and slips between her legs. "Oh yes," sighing as he slips his finger inside her and begins to rapidly thrust it, then adds a second finger. Her inner walls clench tightly around them as she coming close to another orgasm.

He looks up at her face at the last thing she said. "Cum again?"

She proceeds to do just that; her orgasm shattering within her.

He slowly removes his fingers and lets go of her wrists; bringing her arms down below her shoulders. He softly kisses his way up her body; finally pressing his lips against hers.

She opens her eyes and stares up at him, then suddenly pushes him off her and straddles him just below his groin.

He looks curiously at her. "_What_ do you think you're doing?"

In response, she lowers her hand and grabs his cock firmly. "If you ever, _ever _tell anybody that I let you take control, I promise you that Clark Jr. will pay dearly for it," squeezing him hard. "Is that understood?"

"That feels so good," he moans in response. "Do it again."

She looks up at him with surprise. "Huh? Do what?"

He looks up at her with a big grin on his face. "Squeeze my cock, that's what," still grinning at her.

She can't help being a little confused. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"I heard," slipping his hands behind his head. "I won't reveal your deep, dark secret," winking at her. "Unless you give me a reason to," he adds with a smirk.

"Such as?" she asks.

"I'm not going to tell you," he replies.

"Ugh," letting go of him, then grabbing the pillow behind him and immediately smacking him in the face. "You have got to be _the_ most infuriating man I've ever met."

He grabs another pillow and smacks her right back; causing her to almost fall off the bed.

"How dare you hit a woman!" getting back up and smacking him again.

He falls off the bed, but immediately jumps back up and grabs his pillow; holding it over his head.

"If you hit me one more time…" her eyes flashing.

"You'll…what?" smacking her again.

"That's it," throwing her pillow down. "It's 'go' time," lunging towards him…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Clark easily sidesteps Lois as she lunges towards him and falls back onto the bed. "Slow reflexes there, huh Lane?" a smirk on his face as she quickly gets back up.

"There's nothing wrong with my reflexes," glaring at him as she once again goes after him.

"You never learn do you, Lane?" laughing as he once again avoids being tackled by her.

"I hate you!" scowling at him as she grabs her pillow again and throws it at him.

He catches the pillow in mid-air and throws it to the side. "You're such a liar," he quips as he quickly grabs her and pushes her back down on the bed.

"I swear I hate you!" she declares again.

"You _love_ me," pinning her arms down with his body. "You just can't get enough of my galaxy," his lips dangerously close to hers.

"I think I've had more than enough of Clark Kent's galaxy for one day," looking up at him with a scowl on her face.

"I see," a thoughtful expression on his face. "Once again I have to say you're such a liar," pressing his lips underneath her chin and working his way down her neck.

"You think that kissing me will distract me from..."

"From...what?" his lips arriving at her breasts.

"From being mad at you," she says.

"I just love how perky your nipples are," ignoring her last words as his tongue flicks them until they harden. "Umm," taking one of them in his mouth and sucking on it hard.

She can't help moaning in spite of her resolve to not give in. Her head falls back; her eyes also closing as he continues to suckle at her breast. He could feel her body begin to relax beneath him, so his lips move away from her breast and start to slowly move down her body.

His hands gently caress her backside as his lips move down to her inner thighs. He stops for a moment and looks up to see that her eyes have closed while he's been pleasuring her. He smiles to himself, then suddenly gets off her and lays on his back.

She opens her eyes and looks over at him with confusion on her face. "Why did you stop?"

He smiles back at her. "I thought that maybe you would like to be in a different position when I go down on you - or rather - _up_ on you," winking at her.

She's surprised at first, but then smiles back on him as she climbs on top of him. "I've never done it like this before," she admits.

"Neither have I," slipping his hands beneath her backside to lift her up until she's positioned over his head.

She grabs onto the headboard and arches her back when his tongue enters her; his hands gripping her ass cheeks firmly. She moves herself up and down as his tongue thrusts faster and deeper.

"Oh, Clark," she cries out as she reaches her climax.

He looks up to see her body shaking as the orgasm flows through her, so he shifts back into super-speed mode to prolong her pleasure. Before long, she has another one; finally collapsing backwards onto his legs. He pulls out from beneath her and kneels down between her opened legs.

"Lois?" looking down at her.

She doesn't answer him, but then finally opens her eyes and stares up at him with astonishment.

"Are you okay?" concern in his voice as his hand reaches up to caress her cheek.

"Yes," whispering hoarsely while still continuing to stare at him.

"Good," smiling at her. "Are you sure you've had enough of my galaxy?" arching one eyebrow.

She smiles back at him. "I have a feeling I'll never have enough of your galaxy," she says truthfully.

"Now _that _was the right answer," a big grin on his face as he lowers his lips towards hers. That's when there's a knocking at the door.

"Now who the hell is that?" a frown on her face.

"It's me," Oliver calls out from outside the door.

"We can't talk right now, Oliver," Clark answers as his lips find her neck again.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because we're working on the story we were sent here to cover," she answers quickly as she pushes Clark off her and straddles his thighs.

"Well don't you think you should be at the reception so that you could meet the future bride and groom?" he counters.

They both look over at the door with shock. "The reception was postponed until tomorrow," Clark replies.

"It was, but now it's back on so you have less than an hour to change. I'll see you there. Okay?"

"Okay," they both reply as they hear him walk away.

"Damn," jumping off Clark and rushing over to her suitcase. "I'll never be ready in time," frantically rummaging through her suitcase. "Where is that dress?" she mutters to herself.

"There's no need to panic, Lois," getting up from the bed. "We'll be there in plenty of time," walking over to her to softly kiss the back of her neck.

"You don't understand because you're a guy," pulling away from him. "I have to take a shower, fix my hair, put on my make-up," turning around to face him.

He has a thoughtful look on his face. _This would be a good time to use my super-speed. But if I do, then I'll definitely have to tell her my secret._

She furrows her eyebrows at him. _What on earth is he thinking now? _"Smallville?" punching him on the shoulder.

He shakes himself out of his reverie and starts to rub his shoulder, but changes his mind. "Lois?" he finally says; having made a decision.

"What?" still looking at him.

"What if I told you I could have us ready within five minutes?" he tells her.

She stares at him for a moment, then starts to laugh. "Five minutes? The only way that could happen is if you were _The Blur_," she says between fits of laugher.

He frowns for a moment. "What if I told you I was _The Blur?_" he responds.

She stops laughing when she hears the seriousness in his tone. "You? _The Blur?"_

"Yes, me," he counters.

"It would certainly explain a lot, but it's not possible."

"I guess I'll just have to prove it," he says.

"Okay, Smallville. Prove it," crossing her arms against her chest.

"Okay, you asked for it," super-speeding them into the shower. "How's that for a start?" super-speeding them back into the bedroom.

She stares at him in shock. "H-how did you do that?" her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I told you," he answers. "I'm _The Blur_, Lois."

"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it," sitting down on the couch while still in shock.

He sits down next to her. "I know it's a shock and you're probably wondering why I never told you until now."

She finally look over at him. "Why didn't you?" a trace of hurt in her eyes. "Did you not trust me enough to keep your secret?"

He shakes his head. "It had nothing to do with not trusting you, Lois," taking her hands in his. "I just wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?" getting up from the couch and staring down at him. "Just what were you protecting me from?" she asks.

He stand up and takes her hands again. "I was always afraid that something bad would happen to you if you knew," he says.

"I see," turning away from him.

He stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "I finally realized that no matter how much I tried to protect you, that trouble would follow you anyway."

She doesn't say anything at first, but then turns in his arms and looks up at him. "Why now?" she asks.

"Because I don't want to go through with you what I went through with Lana," he admits. "My secret tore us apart, and I just can't go through that again. I love you too much to let that happen. My heart would never recover, Lois," biting his lower lip.

She blinks her eyes in an attempt to keep them from tearing up. "Really?"

"Really," his hand reaching up to wipe away a lone tear that slides down her cheek. "Besides, you're the first person I've ever willingly told my secret," smiling down at her.

She smiles back at him. "That has to be the most wonderful thing you've ever said to me - not including telling me you love me of course," winking at him.

"So you're not mad?" he asks.

"I should be mad for being the last to find out," punching his shoulder again. "I guess that doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Nope," shaking his head. "I can feel it though," he replies.

"So do you also have super-strength?" she asks him.

"I do, but that's not the only ability I have," he answers.

"What else do you have?" her hands linking around his neck.

"Can we talk more about it after the reception?"

"Alright," removing her arms. "Now you did say something about getting us dressed in five minutes - so chop, chop," a smirk on her face.

"Yes, Ms. Lane," winking at her as he does just that...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Clark and Lois walk across the lobby of the hotel; not stopping until they reach the front doors and step outside into the early evening air. "It's a beautiful night," she remarks as he opens the car door for her. "You really are a gentleman," smiling up at him as she sits down and swings her legs inside; the hem of her black dress sliding up her thighs a couple inches.

"I aim to please," smiling at her as he closes the car door and walks around to the driver's side and slips behind the steering wheel. "Don't forget your seatbelt," winking as he turns the key in the ignition.

"_Very_ funny, Smallville," rolling her eyes as she clicks hers into place.

He chuckles to himself as he pulls away from the curb. A few minutes later while stopped at a stop light, Clark glances over and watches Lois as she carefully applies her lipstick. "You know, you really don't need a lot of makeup," he remarks.

"I don't?" looking over at him as she replaces the cap on the lipstick.

"That's right," he replies. "You have a natural beauty," smiling again at her.

She can't help blushing at his compliment. _Why do I keep blushing every time he pays me a compliment? _thinking to herself while returning the lipstick to her purse.

_I just love it when she blushes. In fact, I think I'll make her blush some more._

She gulps thickly and blushes even more as he casually rests his hand on her knee. _Get a grip, _she tells herself as his fingers slowly begin to glide up towards her inner thighs.

_I knew she'd blush, _smiling inwardly as his fingers find the edge of her satin panties. "You disappoint me, Ms. Lane," slipping one finger underneath and gliding it along the edge.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," trying not to react to what he's doing.

"Of course you do," slipping another finger alongside the other one.

"Don't you think you should be concentrating on your driving?" shifting in her seat and trying to change the subject.

"It's still a red light," he answers with a smirk as his fingers continue moving up a little further inside her panties.

She purses her lips; her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. _I can play dirty too._

The light changes and the car slowly begins to move again. He removes his hand to make a turn when Lois makes her move and rests her hand over his crotch. He nearly hits the car in front of him but manages to keep control of the car. _Damn! _he mutters to himself as her hand begins to stroke his crotch up and down. _Looks like I'm not the only one who can play dirty._

She looks over at him out of the corner of her eye and notices his fingers gripping the steering wheel. _It's working all right, _trying not to smile as her fingers find the zipper to his trousers and pulls it down.

"Uh, Lois?" he asks in a slightly shaky voice. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" she says all innocently as her fingers wrap around him.

"You know damn well what you're doing," he declares still not looking over at her.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," her fingers now squeezing him.

He stops the car suddenly. "Damn traffic," he mutters while trying to ignore the building pressure in his crotch.

"Are you okay, Smallville? You seem a little flushed," squeezing him even harder.

"I'm _fine_," squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

She smiles to herself and releases her hand. "Preview of coming attractions," whispering in his ear.

_I can't believe I'm actually relieved that she removed her hand. One more minute and I would have-_

"Smallville?"

"Huh?" shaking himself out of his reverie. "What now?" opening his eyes and glaring at her.

"Another red light," she remarks with a smirk disguised as a smile.

_She really is a pain in the ass sometimes; _shaking his head and returning his attention to the traffic ahead of him. "I'll be happy when we finally get there," he remarks.

"Me too," her hand moving over towards his crotch again.

_She has got to be kidding me," _watching her hand out of the corner of his eye.

"I wouldn't want you to get arrested for indecent exposure,"' winking at him as she pulls up his zipper. "There. that's better," a smile on her face as she lightly pats his crotch before removing it.

His eyes narrow at her for a moment. _This game is not over, _he thinks to himself. _Not by a long shot. _

"So tell me more about your secret," she blurts out.

He slams on the brakes to avoid the car that suddenly stopped in front of them; causing them both to lurch forward.

"Damn, Smallville," she exclaims as they both fall back against the car seats. "Good thing I had my seatbelt on," glaring at him.

"Now aren't you glad I reminded you to put it on?" grinning at her then looking ahead at the car in front of them. "Looks like there was a car accident," looking ahead a couple blocks.

"A car accident? What car accident?" looking from side to side and in front of her. "I don't see anything?" looking over at him.

"I also have super vision and x-ray vision," he replies.

"You do?" her eyes widening with surprise. "Does that mean you can see what I'm wearing under my dress right now?" automatically covering her chest with her arms.

"You forget that I dressed you," he comments casually. "I already know that you're wearing a matching dark blue satin bra and panties. Front closure on the bra," a gleam in his eyes.

_Damn! I forgot about that, _removing her arms from in front of her chest. "Well-"

"Well-what?" he asks as they continue to sit there in traffic. "You already know what I'm wearing under my trousers," he says teasingly.

"Of course I do," she scoffs. "Boxers," she declares.

"Oh, Lois," shaking his head sadly. "You _just _had your hand in my pants and you didn't even notice that I'm going commando?" a smirk on his face.

She turns a bright red as she realizes her mistake. _I will get him back if it's the last thing I do. _

"You are so obvious," he continues; interrupting her chain of thought.

"_Now_ what are you talking about?" a slightly confused look on her face.

"Don't you think I know what you're thinking about right now?" arching an eyebrow at her.

"Is mind-reading one of your powers?" arching her own eyebrow back at him.

"Nope," shaking his head.

"Then tell me what I'm thinking?"

He leans forward to whisper in her ear, "You're probably thinking about how you're going to get me back," his hot breath tickling her neck.

Her breath catches in her chest at his statement. "Now why would I think something like that?" her voice betraying her nervousness.

"Because I know you so well," his lips lightly pressing against her neck.

"Well you did start it," a small moan escaping from her mouth as his lips move down her neck.

"That's true, but it's my turn again," lightly nipping at her collarbone.

They're interrupted by a tapping on the passenger side window. They both look up to see a police officer standing there. "Move along, people," he tells them.

"Yes, officer," Clark replies as he releases the brake and slowly pulls back into the flow of traffic...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Are we there yet?" drumming her fingers impatiently on the edge of the armrest.

"Almost," not looking over at her.

"Good, because it feels like forever since we left the hotel," her arms folded against her chest.

"Well who's fault was that?" his hand reaching over to squeeze her knee.

"You know darn well whose fault it is," pushing his hand off.

"You'll have to refresh my memory," his hand returning to slide up her thigh.

"Will you _please _stop that?" pushing it off again.

He put his hand back on the steering wheel and muttered under his breath. She looks over with a curious look. "Did you just say something?"

"Nope," he answers tersely.

"Liar," punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Think what you want, Lois," shrugging his shoulder as he pulls the car up to the front of the hotel where the reception is taking place.

"Well it's about time we got here," quickly unbuckling the seatbelt. She's about to open the door when she feels a breeze on her face. She looks up to see Clark standing there with his hand extended. "I could have opened it myself," rolling her eyes slightly.

"I know," he remarks as she takes his hand and steps out of the car. "My mother raised me to be a gentleman," a smile on his face.

"Little did she know how much of a gentleman you're _not _when we're alone," winking at him as they walk towards the front door.

"She doesn't need to know that," pinching her rear end.

"Hey!" flinching slightly at his sudden action.

He lowers his head and whispers in her ear. "Preview of coming attractions," his breath tickling her neck.

"You really are a naughty boy," her fingers finding his backside and giving it a little squeeze.

"I am," softly kissing her neck.

"Well it's about time."

They both look up to see Oliver standing in the lobby with a big grin on his face. "I was just wondering what was taking you two so long and now I know," his eyes lingering on Clark and Lois' clasped hands. "It's about time you two admitted your feelings," giving Clark a pat on the back.

"She just couldn't resist the Kent charm anymore," earning a glare and a punch on the shoulder from Lois.

Oliver notices that her other hand was wrapped in an elastic bandage. "What happened to your hand?" he asks as they walk towards the elevator.

"She hit me before I could tell her that I'm invulnerable," Clark replies as they enter the elevator.

Oliver quirks his brows at him. "So you finally told her your secret?" he asks as the doors close.

"Some of it," taking her hand again and softly kissing it. "I'll tell her the rest when we get back to our hotel tonight."

"I'm glad to hear that," grinning once again. "I always thought that you could trust Lois with your secret."

"It was never a question of _not_ trusting Lois," he says; turning to her.

"I made him realize that his excuse about protecting me was just silly," punching him yet again.

"Keep that up and you'll have two sprained hands," Clark quips.

She's about to make a retort when the elevator stops on their floor. They all exit the elevator and start walking down the hall towards the executive suite where the reception is taking place. "So have you met the bride and groom yet?" she asks as Oliver knocks on the door.

"I've met the bride, but not the groom," he replies as the door opens.

"Your names?" the man queries.

"Oliver Queen," he replies.

"Lois Lane and Clark Kent, _Daily Planet_," Lois speaking up.

The man checks his list. "You may come in," holding the door open. The three of them step inside while the man closes the door. "May I take your coats?"

"Thank you," Lois replies; taking her coat and handing it to him.

Both Clark and Oliver also hand their coats over to him, and the man walks away. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," Lois declares; walking away from them and heading over to the buffet table.

"Starving, huh?" turning to Clark with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, _Green Bean_," a small frown on his face as he also heads towards the buffet table.

"You are such a _Boy Scout_," rolling his eyes and following Clark.

"There's nothing wrong with being one," he replies as he picks up a plate.

"Well if what I saw in the lobby is any indication, you're certainly not one in private," he quips as he places some food on his plate.

"All you saw was Lois and I holding hands," placing some salad on his plate.

"I saw more than that," a grin on his face as they walk towards the table where Lois was sitting.

"You saw what?" Lois asks as they sit down; Clark on one side of her and Oliver on the other.

"It's not important," giving Oliver a glare.

She eyes them both curiously. "_O-kay_," taking a sip out of her wine glass. "So," placing the glass back down. "When are we going to meet the bride and groom anyway?"

"You'll meet them shortly."

They all look up to see an older, slightly portly man standing there. "Hey, Franklin," Oliver standing up. "How's the father of the bride?" shaking his hand.

"More nervous than the bride," letting go of Oliver's hand and turning to Lois. "How was your flight?" he asks.

"It was fine," Lois replies as he sits down next to Oliver.

"Good," smiling at her, then turning to Clark. "And you?" he queries.

"It was certainly interesting," discreetly winking at Lois while his hand slips under the table and finds her thigh.

She fidgets ever so slightly in her chair. "Is it me or is it hot in here?" picking up her linen napkin and dabbing her forehead with it.

"I think the temperature in here is _just_ fine," Clark says with a straight face as his fingers begin to caress her thigh.

Oliver rolls his eyes ever so slightly as he says, "So why are you having the wedding in London instead of Metropolis?" he asks.

"My future son-in-law is half-British and half-Italian," he replies.

"Well that's certainly an interesting combination," Lois remarks as she takes a bite out of her dinner roll.

"Don't I know it," chuckling a little. "I don't know about any of you, but I could certainly use a drink," standing up.

"I think I'll join you," Oliver also standing up and walking with him towards the bar.

Lois immediately turns to Clark and punches him on the shoulder. "Would you _please _stop that?"

Clark removes his hand from her thigh and looks at her curiously. "Stop what?"

"We're supposed to be working," she retorts. "We're not here to-"

"Not here to what?" moving his chair closer until his lips are only a few inches from hers.

She gulps thickly at how close he is. "Sex," the word slipping out.

"What about sex?" softly kissing her behind the ear while his hand once again slips underneath the tablecloth.

"Can you at least get a room?" Oliver frowning as he sits back down. "Scratch that. I forgot you're already in the honeymoon suite," taking a sip of his drink.

"Told you," pushing Clark away and turning to Oliver. "I don't know what's gotten into Clark anyway."

"Is there anything wrong with showing the woman you love some affection?"

"There are times and places for things," crossing her arms against her chest.

Clark starts to make a retort when they hear a little commotion. "What's going on?" he asks as they all stand up.

"It looks like the bride and groom are finally here," Oliver replies as they watch everybody greet a young couple coming into the room.

"I've seen him before, but I can't remember where," a thoughtful look on Lois' face. "Now it's going to bug me until I remember." She grabs Clarks hand. "Come on, Smallville," pulling him with her towards the couple. "Hello," Lois says as she extends her hand. "I'm Lois Lane and this is Clark Kent."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The groom takes Lois' hand. "I'm Charles Puttock and this is my fiancée, Rebecca Stern," raising her hand to his lips.

Clark frowns inwardly while watching the exchange between them. "Lois was just telling me that you seemed familiar to her," he interjects.

"I think I would have remembered meeting such a beautiful woman like you, Lois Lane," smiling up at her.

Lois slowly pulls her hand away. "Well I know I've seen you before," she insists.

"I don't think-" stopping in mid-sentence when his cell phone rings. He pulls it out and checks the caller id. "I need to take this. Will you excuse me?" turning to walk away.

"You must excuse my fiancé," says Rebecca; watching as her fiancé walks away. "I think that if it were possible, he would have that phone permanently affixed to his ear," she says with a sigh.

"I know what you mean," Clark remarks. "Lois is the same way. I think she would be lost without her PDA," looking at Lois out of the corner of his eye.

"_Very _funny, Smallville," elbowing him.

He grins back at her. "So how did the two of you meet?" directing his question at Rebecca.

She smiles back at him. "We met in Switzerland," she replies. "He was there on a ski weekend with some friends and so was I when we bumped into each other on the slopes. We've been together ever since."

"Well that's certainly an interesting way to meet," Lois remarks.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Rebecca asks her.

"It's not really an interesting story," says Clark in a nervous tone. "Pretty boring actually."

"He's just saying that because he's a little shy about what happened," winking at him and turning back to Rebecca.

"I am not shy," he insists.

"Of course you are," she replies. "I was on my way to Smallville and a bolt of lightning caused my car to go off the road and into a cornfield. Guess who I found sprawled out on the ground unconscious and stark naked?"

_Is it really morally wrong to use my heat vision on her?_

"Naked?" looking curiously at Clark.

He gives himself a mental shake when he feels her eyes on him.

"Naked," says Lois with a smug grin of satisfaction on her face.

"Wow," giving Clark an admiring look. "You are _so_ lucky," she remarks with a sigh. "I have to ask why you were naked in a cornfield."

"Long story," shooting a glare at Lois. Then he gets a gleam in his eye. "There is a story about Lois I could tell you about instead?"

"Exactly what story are you talking about, Smallville?" her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"I think you know which story, Lois," his arm wrapping around her waist. "Remember Amber Waves?"

Her eyes widen with surprise. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wouldn't I?" turning back to Rebecca. "Lois went undercover as a stripper at this gentlemen's club back in Metropolis. Actually, now that I think about it, she really wasn't wearing much at all," a smirk on his face.

"What was she wearing?" Rebecca asks him.

"_Smallville_," her voice low and threatening.

Clark looks Lois straight in the eye. "She was wearing a very skimpy bra-like top and very short shorts that show off her amazing body," his hand moving from her waist to squeeze her ass.

Lois can't help the blush that creeps up on her face. "I think I need some air," pulling away from Clark and quickly rushing out of the room.

"She really is a spitfire, isn't she?" looking back at Clark.

"You have no idea," a grin on his face. Then he says, "I should probably make sure she's okay. It was very nice to meet you," he tells her.

"Same here," briefly shaking his hand. "See you at the wedding."

"Absolutely," flashing her a smile and walking away.

**Outside...**

Lois steps outside and leans back against their rented car. She looks up and frowns when she sees Clark headed towards her. "I really don't want to talk to you right now," her arms folded across her chest.

"You started it, Lois," coming up to her. "You know I don't feel comfortable telling that story and yet you couldn't help yourself," his hands resting on the car on both sides of her.

"Well you didn't have to tell the stripper story," still frowning.

"I was not about to be the only one embarrassed," leaning towards her until his lips were close to hers. "Although," softly pressing his lips against hers. "Seeing you blush like that was a definite turn-on," his lips moving down to her neck. "Reminds me of last night when I made you blush all over," pressing his chest against her.

She can't help sighing as his lips make their way down to her collarbone; her leg wrapping around his thigh. Her hands caresses his back; her head falling backwards as his lips move across her shoulders, then moving back up to capture her lips with his own. "Mmm," sighing again.

They continue kissing like that for a few minutes; only stopping to come up for air. "Smallville?" she murmurs as her lips press against his cheek.

"Yeah?" sighing as her lips move down his cheek towards his neck.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me?"

He pulls his head away from her and looks into her sparkling hazel eyes. "Deal," smiling down at her. He's about to kiss her again when he happens to glance over to his left.

She looks at him curiously. "What are you looking at?" looking over at what he's staring at.

"It's the groom," responding to her question.

"That is definitely _not_ his fiancée," she replies. "I can't quite see her face from this angle though."

"Maybe if we change our positions, we could get a better look," maneuvering them a few feet away from the car.

"That's better," looking closer. "Okay, now I can see-" her jaw dropping when she recognizes the woman. "I don't believe it!"

"Is that-" turning to Lois.

"Yes, it is," interrupting him before he could finish the question. Then she takes out her PDA and takes a few pictures.

"What did you do that for?" he asks as she returns it to her purse.

"Rebecca Stern needs to know what kind of man she's about to marry," walking rapidly towards the couple.

"Lois," catching up with her.

"You can't stop me," walking right up to the couple. "Excuse me," tapping him on the shoulder.

The couple breaks the kiss; both of them turning to see Clark and Lois standing there. "Lois?" her eyes widening with shock.

"Lucy?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Lucy stares back at her with shock. "What are you two doing here?"

"Believe it or not, Clark and I are here to do a story on _his _wedding," pointing at Charles.

"Wedding?" tearing herself away and glaring at him. "You bastard!" slapping him in the face with full force. "You told me that you broke it off before we met in Switzerland."

"Son of a bitch!" his hand immediately moving to his cheek.

"That's nothing compared what I'm going to do to you," Lois declares; grabbing him by the collar.

"Come on, Lois," Clark interjects. "Violence is not the way to handle this situation."

"Are you sure about that?" staring intently into Charles' eyes.

"I'm sure," walking up to her.

"Alright," letting go, but not before she knees him in the crotch so hard that he drops to his knees. She turns around and sees the flabbergasted look on Clark's face. "So are you still sure that violence isn't the answer?" arching an eyebrow.

He doesn't answer at first, but then smiles at her. "That's my girl," pulling her into his arms and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" he asks after their lips pull apart.

"Oh, yeah," grinning back at him.

"What the hell is going on here?"

They all turn to see Rebecca standing there with a confused look on her face. "Charles?" rushing over to him and stooping down next to him. "Are you okay, sweetie?" softly kissing him on the cheek. "What happened?"

"She kneed me in the crotch," pointing to Lois.

She stands up and glares at her. "You have one hell of a nerve doing that to my fiancé," her eyes narrowing.

"She had a good reason," says Clark. "Show her, Lois."

"Absolutely," pulling out her phone and bringing up the pictures she took of Charles and Lucy kissing. "_This _is why," holding out the phone towards her.

Rebecca stares at the picture with a shocked expression on her face. "You bastard!" kicking him in the crotch and causing him to double over in pain once again, then turning to Lucy. "I want to know when this all started."

"We met in Switzerland," Lucy replies.

"Switzerland?" staring again at Charles. "_We _met in Switzerland," kicking him a second time.

"If she keeps that up, he'll never reproduce," Clark whispers in Lois' ear.

"Maybe he shouldn't," she whispers back; stifling a giggle.

"Please believe me when I say I didn't know he was still engaged," says Lucy. " He told me that he had broken it off."

"Why should I believe you?" taking out a tissue and dabbing her eyes with it.

"I've done a lot of stupid things in my life," turning briefly to look at her sister, "But if there's one thing I would never do is date another woman's man."

"That's actually true," Lois admits.

Rebecca doesn't say anything for a moment. "You know something? I believe you," she says at last; looking down at her now former fiancé. "Looks like I won't be getting married in two days after all," letting out a sigh.

Lucy wraps her arm around her shoulders. "You deserve better than a scumbag like him."

"You _both _deserve somebody better," says Lois; wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"Thanks, Lois," both Rebecca and Lucy answering at the same time.

"What do you say we go out and have some fun?" Lucy turning to Rebecca.

"Absolutely," smiling back at her. "I think that Charles should pay for it," stooping down and pulling his wallet out of his jacket and extracting some money. "Here you go, sweetie," tossing the wallet onto the ground. "Do you want to join us?" Rebecca asks Lois and Clark.

"Thanks for offering, but Clark and I already have plans," giving him a wink.

"That's right," smiling back at her. "How about we meet up for breakfast tomorrow morning instead?" he offers.

"Sounds good to me," says Rebecca.

"Me too," Lucy replies; turning to her sister. "I thought you were going to-"

"Give you a lecture?" she responds.

"Yeah," she replies.

"I was going to, but you seemed to handle things pretty well. That's a sign of real maturity."

"You weren't so bad yourself," giving her sister a brief peck on the cheek. "So you and Clark are together? When did that happen?"

"When we got to London."

"So the General doesn't know yet?"

"Not yet," Lois tells her. "Oliver is the only one that knows right now - with the exception of the three of you."

"My mother doesn't even know yet," says Clark; his arm wrapping around Lois' waist.

"We should tell her," looking up at him.

"We'll tell both our parents when we get back to Smallville - okay?"

"Sounds good to me," smiling up at him.

"I think I'll leave the two of you alone," winking at them. "See you at breakfast?"

"We're staying at the _Kensington_," says Clark. "Meet us around nine?"

"That sounds fine by me," says Lucy. "Let's go," turning to Rebecca.

"Okay," she replies. "I still have to break the news to my father though," a worried look on her face.

"We'll do that in the morning. Right now _we're_ going to have some fun," Lucy replies.

"Good night," Lois calls out after them as Lucy and Rebecca start walking down the street.

Lucy turns around. "Good night, Lo," blowing her a kiss.

The two of them look down at Charles. "If I were you, I'd put some ice on your crotch to reduce the swelling," a hint of a smirk on his face, then turning to Lois. "What do you say we go for a walk?"

"I'd love to," she replies. "Let's go."

He takes her hand and they start walking down the street. After a while, they come to a small park. "Let's sit," guiding her to a bench. "It's such a beautiful night isn't it?" Clark remarks as they sit down and stare up at the full moon and the twinkling stars.

"It sure is," smiling up at him before laying her head on his shoulder. "I could get used to this," she murmurs.

"Me too," he whispers softly as he softly kisses the top of her head. They both look up when they hear the sound of a melodic voice wafting through the air.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but it sounded like a bird call to me," he replies.

"It's a nightingale," a voice replies.

They both turn their heads to find an elderly gentleman walking up the path. "I didn't mean to intrude," he says with a smile as he comes up to them.

"You aren't," Clark replies with a smile. "That was a nightingale?"

He looks at them curiously. "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"No," Lois says. "We're from the United States."

"I thought so," coming over to them. "You've never heard of a nightingale singing in Berkley Square?"

"I've heard of a song by that name," says Clark. "What about you, Lois?" turning to her.

"Nope," she replies. "Is there a specific time when it sings?"

"There's no specific time," the man replies. "_Although_ there is a legend about the nightingale singing whenever a couple in love appears in the park." He gives them the once over. "You must be in love."

"How did you know we're in love?" blushing a little.

"It's written all over your faces," smiling at them. He glances down at his wrist. "My wife is probably wondering where I am," adjusting the hat on his head.

"It was nice meeting you," Clark standing up and extending his hand.

"It really was," Lois also standing up.

"It was very nice meeting you too," first shaking Clark's hand, then raising Lois' hand to softly kiss it. "You have a wonderful evening," walking away.

They both stand there and watch until the gentleman disappears from their view. "That was interesting," she remarks.

"Yeah," a thoughtful look on his face.

She looks at him curiously. "What are you thinking about, Smallville?"

He doesn't answer her at first; instead pulling out his PDA.

"What are you doing?" she asks as he continues pressing buttons.

"You'll find out in a second," finding what he was looking for at last, then placing the PDA on the bench where they were just sitting. "Will you dance with me?"

"I'd love to," she answers as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. Her arms reach up to link around his neck; their cheeks softly resting against each others as they gently sway to the music...

_**I may be right, I may be wrong,  
But I'm perfectly willing to swear  
That when you turned and smiled at me,  
A nightingale sang in Berkeley Square.**_

They continue dancing until the song comes to an end. Clark whispers in Lois' ear, "Would you like to go back to the hotel and pick up where we left off earlier?" pressing his lips against her neck.

"Mmm," a soft sigh escaping her lips. "I would like that," she whispers back. "But can you do one _teeny_ tiny little thing for me first?"

"I would do just about anything for you," his lips moving down her neck. "What _would _you like me to do for you?"

Her lips move up to his ear and whispers, "Will you tell me the rest of your secret?"

He removes his lips from her neck and looks down at her. "Okay," lifting her up into his arms. "Hold on tight," he tells her just before he super-speeds away... _**  
**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **I took a little liberty with the nightingale. You normally would find them only in the south, but I loved the idea of them in a park in the middle of London. I also made up the part about the nightingale singing whenever a couple in love appears in the park. It is my story after all. *winks*

**A/N2:** I LOVE Nat King Cole and really wanted to use one of his songs. 

_**A nightingale sang in Berkley Square**_** - Nat King Cole**

That certain night,  
The night we met,  
There was magic abroad in the air.  
There were angels dining at the Ritz,  
And a nightingale sang in Berkeley Square.

I may be right, I may be wrong,  
But I'm perfectly willing to swear  
That when you turned and smiled at me,  
A nightingale sang in Berkeley Square.

The moon that lingered over London town  
Poor puzzled moon, he wore a frown.  
How could he know that we two were so in love?  
The whole darn world seemed upside down.

The streets of town were paved with stars,  
It was such a romantic affair.  
And as we kissed and said goodnight,  
A nightingale sang in Berkeley Square.

~interlude~

When dawn came stealing up, all gold and blue  
To interrupt our rendez-vous,  
I still remember how you smiled and said,  
"Was that a dream? Or was it true?"

Our homeward step was just as light  
As the dancing of Fr-ed Astaire,  
And like an echo far away  
A nightingale sang in Berkeley Square.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I could get used to this," she quips as he super-speeds them back to the hotel.

"I'm happy to hear that," he replies. "Can you get the door? My hands are somewhat occupied," winking at her.

She grins back as she slides the hotel key through the slot. Once the light turns from red to green, she opens the door and he carries her into the room. "You can set me down now."

He sets her down and she immediately walks over to her suitcase and opens it. "What are you doing?" he asks as he walks over to her.

"I figured that it could be a long story, so I want to be comfortable," pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Good idea," opening his own suitcase and taking out his sweatpants and t-shirt. "Do you want to order from room service?" he asks as he pulls the t-shirt over his head.

"I'm not hungry right now," she remarks as she puts on her slippers.

"You still have those?" eyeing the bunny slippers now on her feet.

"These are a new pair," she replies as she climbs onto the bed and sits cross-legged. "After a while, they do wear out," stretching her arms above her head.

"You really do love bunnies, don't you?" sitting down next to her.

"My mother bought me my first pair when I was around five and I've loved them ever since," a wistful expression on her face.

"You really miss her," his arm laying across her shoulders.

"Yeah," her head resting on his shoulder. "Just like you miss your dad," she adds.

"Yeah," sighing a little. "There's not a day that goes by where I don't think of him."

"I think of him a lot too. He was the father I wish I had," sighing herself.

"I know," he says. "My father thought of you as the daughter he never had. You do know that, right?"

"I always got that impression, but it's so nice to hear it. Thank you," lifting her head up.

"No need to thank me," lowering his lips to hers.

"Mmm," their tongues slipping between each other's lips as the kiss deepens. He gently lowers her down to the bed and lays down on top of her without breaking the kiss.

"Uh, Smallville?" she murmurs as his hands caress her back.

"Yes, Lois?" his lips moving down to her neck.

"Your secret, remember?"

He removes his lips and props himself up on his arms. "Leave it to you to have a one-track mind," chuckling a little.

"I promise we'll continue this after you're finished," grinning back at him.

"I'm going to hold you to that," getting completely off her. "Come on," grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. "I want to show you something," leading her over to the window.

"What does this have to do with your secret?" a confused look on her face.

"A lot," he replies. "Now stand here," gently prodding her in the back and standing right behind her. "See that cluster of stars right there?" picking up her arm with one hand, then resting the other one on her hand and pointing towards one of the brighter stars; their hands caressing each others.

"I see it," she replies. "What about it?"

"That constellation is a wolf's head. I don't know the actual name of it. That bright star in the middle is one of the wolf's eyes."

"Really?" staring intently at the star. "What happened to the other one?" she asks; turning her head and looking up at him.

"Nobody knows for sure what happened to it, but I happen to know that it exploded."

She furrows her eyes. "How on earth would you know something that nobody else would know?"

He hesitates a moment before speaking again. "Because...well...that's where I...um..." stammering a little.

Her eyes widen as she begins to realize what he's trying to tell her. "Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me that you came from another planet?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you," he says. "I was born on a planet called Krypton."

She lets go of his hand and stares up at him with shock. "You're an alien?"

"I prefer _Intergalactic Traveler_. I hate the term _Alien_," he quips.

She walks back to the bed and sits down on the edge of it. "Wow," staring back at him. "I never would have thought," shaking her head with astonishment.

He comes over and sits down next to her. "If you need some time to process all this, I'll understand."

She turns to him and takes his hands in hers. "That's one of the qualities that I love most about you. You tell me something so huge - yet you're more concerned about my feelings," kissing the back of his hand and smiling at him.

He looks at her curiously. "I have to admit that I'm not sure how to react to your reaction."

"How did you think I'd react?" she asks him.

"I don't know," he replies honestly.

"Do you want me to freak out about the fact that my boyfriend just told me he comes from another planet?" getting up from the bed.

"Not really but-"

"I can't believe it!" rushing around the room and throwing her hands up in the air. "My boyfriend is a freaking alien! Why didn't you tell me this a long time ago?" picking up a pillow and smacking him with it.

"What the hell?" grabbing the pillow and smacking her right back.

She grabs it right back and throws it on the floor, then collapses onto the bed. "You are _so_ gullible," clutching her stomach because she was laughing so hard.

At first he stares at her as if she's nuts, then he begins to laugh himself. "Touché, Ms. Lane," laying down next to her and pinning her down to the bed. "You will pay for your badness," holding her arms above her head with one hand.

"I will, huh?" she says coyly.

"Absolutely," a smirk on his face as he raises her t-shirt with the other hand and begins to kiss her stomach.

"I wouldn't call this punishment exactly. In fact, I'm enjoying it," returning his smirk with one of his own.

"You are, huh?" lifting his head and looking up at her, then getting off her and making his way to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"You'll find out," winking at her as he walks into the bathroom and turns on the water.

After he's been in there for a few minutes, she gets up from the bed and knocks on the bathroom door. "What are you doing in there?" finally opening the door to find the whirlpool bathtub filled with bubbles. "What the-"

she starts to say, but then he comes out from behind her and grabs her by the waist. "Since you're a dirty girl, I felt it was only right that I clean you up," super-speeding the clothes off the both of them.

"I'm a bad girl - not a dirty girl. There's a difference," she retorts as he lifts her up.

"Not in my opinion," dropping her into the water.

She bobs back up to the surface and wipes the bubbles off her face. "You have some nerve," her eyes narrowing at him.

He just laughs as he steps into the bathtub. "I sure do," winking at her. "Just wait for what happens next," suddenly slipping under the water.

"I'm not sure that I want to know," finding herself being pushed down onto the seat. "What are you doing down there anyway?"

His head pops up. "Did you know I can breathe under water for a indefinite period of time?" ignoring her question.

"I didn't know that - but then again, you still have a lot to tell me," she replies.

"That's true," he remarks. "I'll tell you the rest after I'm finished with you."

"So tell me what is the big deal about you breathing under water?" she asks.

"I'm not going to tell you," he replies with a smirk. "I'm going to show you instead," ducking back beneath the surface of the water.

"I don't think-" feeling his lips on her inner thighs.

Her head falls backwards as his lips continue moving upward while his hands cup her backside.

"Oh, Smallville!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**One hour later...**

"So that time when I was dating Graham the assassin after your father died and Chloe and I had to dig you out of the ground outside the Talon, that happened because he attacked you with kryptonite?" she asks as she straddles his lap.

"That's right," his hands caressing her back.

"And the time in high school when you came to rescue me from that crazy plastic surgeon and you collapsed? Was that green stuff kryptonite also?"

"It was," kissing her neck.

"What about-" but she doesn't get to finish the sentence because his lips press against hers.

"We could be here for hours if I told you every single story where kryptonite was involved," his tongue slipping between her lips.

"Mmm," slipping her own tongue into his mouth. "Are there any other types of kryptonite besides green?" she murmurs between kisses.

He pulls away and looks into her eyes. "You just can't help yourself," pushing her down onto the bed.

"Nope," slipping her hands under her head. "Tell me more."

He sits up and looks down at her. "Okay. Black-K will split me in two - the bad Clark and the good Clark. Blue-K takes away my powers but doesn't make me weak. Silver-K will make me paranoid."

"Wow," shaking her head. "Is that all of them?" He doesn't answer right away. "What's wrong?" sitting up.

"There is red kryptonite," he says at last.

"What does that one do?"

"Well," hesitating a moment. "It takes away my inhibitions. I do anything I want and desire."

"Desire?" her eyebrows raised.

"In this case, it's not a good thing," a serious tone to his voice. "When I'm infected by it, I don't give a damn about what other people think. I also get more and more aggressive and dangerous the longer I'm under its influence."

"Well then it's a good thing I've never been around you when you have been infected," she remarks.

"That's not exactly true."

"What do you mean?" a confused look on her face.

"You remember Valentine's day from a few years ago?"

"You know I don't remember it," lightly punching his shoulder. Her eyes widen suddenly. "Do _you_ remember it?"

"Every bit of it," he admits.

"How is that possible?"

"It was the lipstick. I wasn't infected by the love potion, but I was infected by the Red-K that was in it. You on the other hand were infected by the love potion but not by the Red-K."

She gets up from the bed and walks over to the window; her arms crossed against her chest. He follows her and stands behind her; his arms wrapping around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "So something did happen between us? not turning around.

"We kissed, but that was it. We almost had sex, but that's when I saw the invitation to the engagement party sticking out of your jacket pocket."

"So let me get this straight," turning in his arms. "If you hadn't seen it, we would have had sex?" looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes," he replies.

"I see," turning back around and staring out the window.

"I'm glad we didn't," softly kissing her neck.

She turns back around. "Why?" tilting her head and looking at him curiously.

He smiles back at her. "You said back then that it would have been the highlight of my life. Well, it would have been the same for you too, but you wouldn't have remembered it," sighing a little.

She doesn't say anything as he continues talking. "I guess I knew even then that if we ever did go that far, I wanted you to remember how amazing it would be - and it was. It was worth the wait. _You_ were worth the wait."

She smiles up at him. "That was so sweet," standing on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

"What can I say? I'm a sweet guy," he quips.

She doesn't reply; instead grabbing his hand and pulling him back over to the bed. "What are you doing?" he asks as she pushes him down.

"I want another taste of Clark Jr." winking at him as she kneels down in front of him and begins kissing her way up his inner thighs.

"Mmm," his eyes closing. "That feels sooo good."

"You taste really good too," briefly looking up to see his eyes have closed. "And sweet too," returning to what she was doing.

**Another hour later...**

"So your heat vision came into play because of your sexy biology teacher?" propping herself up on one elbow while her finger lightly traces circles on his chest.

"That's when it started," his hand resting on his stomach.

"What about your super-breath?" she asks next.

"Remember one time you were out jogging and a barn door barely missed hitting you?"

"I remember," her eyes widening all of a sudden. "_That _was you?"

"Yeah," he admits. "I had just come back from the Phantom Zone and must have picked up a little bug. Do you remember what you said to me?"

"I do," chuckling at the memory. "I believe I asked if Clarkie has the sniffles and you had your typical annoyed look on your face."

He can't help chuckling as well. "I know I looked annoyed, but inside I was chuckling to myself. You actually looked really cute when you said that."

"Really?"

"Really," he repeats. "I also...well..." blushing a little.

"What?" leaning in closer.

"I also thought you looked really sexy in that jogging outfit you were wearing." She smiles back at him and kisses his lips. "What was that for?" looking up at her curiously.

"Because I felt like it," kissing him again. "You don't mind, do you?" arching an eyebrow.

"Hell, no," rolling her over onto her back. "You want to know what I feel like doing right now?"

"I have a pretty good idea," grinning as he starts kissing his way down towards her stomach. "I have a even better idea."

"What's that?"

"I'm feeling really hot and I think I need something to cool me off," her voice low and sultry.

He looks up at her and gives her the smile that always makes her toes curl. "I have just the thing," getting up from the bed and grabbing the ice bucket.

She gets up and takes it from him. "I'll get the ice. You get..." whispering in his ear.

"You really are a perve, but I wouldn't have you any other way," grinning back at her as they both get dressed. "I'll be right back," grabbing his wallet and super-speeding out of the room.

She laughs to herself as she grabs the hotel key and leaves the room. She walks down the hallway until she finds the ice machine. Thoughts of Clark put a smile on her face as she fills up the bucket. She starts walking back towards the room when she hears footsteps behind her. She starts to turn around, but suddenly feels a pinch between her neck and shoulder blade and she passes out...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Lucy, I'm home," laughing as he enters the hotel room. "Lois?" calling her name as he places the bag on the nightstand. "I got the whipped cream you wanted? I even got some hot fudge because I know how much you love chocolate," walking into the bathroom. "Lois?" frowning at the empty bathroom.

_Where is she? _he wonders as he walks out of the bathroom and returns to the bedroom. _She probably decided to get something out of the vending machine, _smiling to himself as he dims the lights and turns on some soft music. He removes his clothes and slips into bed; propping up some pillows behind him and lays back against them.

**About ten minutes later...**

Clark glances at the bedside clock for what seems like the hundredth time. _Where is she? _he wonders as he gets out of bed. _I better do some checking, _putting his clothes back on and taking the hotel key with him. He begins to walk down the hallway towards the room where the ice machine is located but stops dead in his tracks when he spots something on the floor.

The ice bucket.

He picks it up and stares at the melting ice cubes on the floor. _I have a bad feeling about this, _dropping the bucket and rushing back to the room; slamming the door behind him. He grabs his cell phone and makes a call.

"Oliver?"

"Clark? Why are you calling so late? Is everything okay?" he asks as he pulls off his t-shirt and tosses it on the chair.

"Lois is missing," Clark simply says.

Oliver nearly drops his phone in shock. "_What_ did you just say?"

"She's gone, Oliver, and I have no idea what happened to her," beginning to sound a little panicky.

"Don't panic, okay?" trying to calm him down. "I'll be down as soon as I can."

"Okay," hanging up the phone and sitting down on the chair with his head in his hands.

Oliver knocks on the door about five minutes later. Clark jumps up from the chair and immediately opens the door. "I'm glad you're here," abruptly turning away and beginning to pace back and forth.

"Have you called the police yet?" Oliver asks as he steps inside the room and closes the door behind him.

"Not yet," clasping his hands anxiously. "I thought that maybe we could do some investigating of our own before we resort to that. Besides, don't you have to wait forty-eight hours before filing a missing persons report?"

"In the United States, yes. I'm not sure about England, though, " Oliver replies. "So tell me what happened the last time you saw her," sitting down.

"She wanted me to get something from the store while she went to get some ice. When she didn't come back, I started to get worried so I headed for the ice machine. That's when I saw the ice bucket on the floor."

"How long has it been since you saw her?" he asks next as he takes off his jacket.

"It's close to a half-hour now," sitting down on the edge of the bed. "While I was waiting for you, I super-sped through the entire hotel and x-rayed every single room - but there's no sign of her."

"Do you have any idea who might have taken her?"

"No," shaking his head.

Oliver gets up and sits down next to Clark. "Tell me everything that happened since I saw the two of you at the reception."

"Okay," taking a deep breath. "Lois and I were outside making out when I spotted the groom making out with Lois' sister, Lucy."

"Lucy?" his eyebrows arched.

"Yep," nodding his head. "She didn't know that he was still engaged and promptly broke up with him. Lois decided to teach him a lesson and kneed him in the-"

"Family jewels?" the hint of a smirk on his face.

"That's right," says Clark. "Then the bride-to-be showed up. When Lois showed her a picture that she had taken, Rebecca promptly kicked him there two more times after that."

"And to think I missed all the fun," shaking his head with amusement.

"It was fun all right," a slight frown on his face. "Lois and I went for a walk and Lucy and Rebecca went out to have some fun."

"What about the groom?" asks Oliver.

"We left him there on the sidewalk clutching his...well...you know."

"Balls, Clark. He was clutching his balls. Why can't you just come out and say it?" throwing his hands up in exasperation. "You really are a boy scout."

"Can we please get off the subject and try to figure out where Lois is?"

"Alright," he says. They both sit there for a few minutes in silence. "I got it!"

Clark is a little startled by Oliver's outburst. "Got what - milk?"

"_Very _funny," rolling his eyes. "Did you try calling Lucy to see if she heard from Lois?"

"I tried calling her, but she must have her cell phone off," shrugging his shoulders. "I even tried calling Chloe to see if Lois had called her, but I only got her voice mail."

They sit there again in silence until Clark speaks up again. "I think I know who would have motive to kidnap her."

Oliver looks over at him. "The groom?"

Clark nods his head. "Yes."

"Well that would make sense since Lois was the one who showed the bride proof of his infidelity," a thoughtful look on his face.

Clark gets up and looks down at Oliver. "We need proof that it's him first of all before we go any further."

"Agreed," he says. "So where do you want to start?"

"I think we should start with the groom himself," walking over to Lois' laptop bag and pulling it out.

"Good idea," watching as Clark sits down at the desk and boots up the computer.

"Damn," Clark mutters after a minute.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asks as he pulls up a chair and sits down next to him.

"I don't know Lois' password," a small frown on his face.

"Well don't look at me," his arms resting on the back of the chair.

Clark stares at the screen for a moment, then types in _wild cherry_. "Nope," scowling at the screen.

"How about _Clarkie_?"

"It's worth a shot," typing it in. "That's not it either," sitting back against the chair.

"What about _Boy Scout?"_

"That's not it," Clark replies. "I'm running out of ideas. Then a smile slowly crosses his face as he types in a familiar word. The computer beeps and a moment later Lois' home screen pops up.

"What was it?"

Clark smiles at him as he clicks on the search engine button. "Halibut."

"Halibut? Why that?"

"That's a story that I'll save for another time," smiling inwardly as he starts typing furiously.

Oliver watches as Clark's fingers fly across the keyboard. "I have to say I'm impressed," he comments.

"My training has helped me in more ways than one," stopping on one page. "Here's something," peering closely at the screen. "Oh oh," his hand resting over his eyes.

"What's wrong?" pulling his chair up closer and staring at what Clark was just looking at. "Oh oh is right," shaking his head. "I wonder if his fiancé even knew that he had a meteor infection."

"Probably not," sighing a little.

"I hate to admit it, but his ability would come in handy with our line of work," Oliver quips. "I had no idea that there was anybody out there that could do the Vulcan nerve pinch. Does it say anything about how he acquired that ability in the first place?

"No," Clark answers with a sigh. "All it says that he was in Smallville at the time of the second meteor shower," closing the laptop.

"So what do we do now?"

"I think we should get in touch with Rebecca," getting up from the chair. "Maybe she could tell us where he hangs out - that type of stuff."

"That's a good idea," also getting up. "Let's go, _Boy Scout"_ putting on his jacket.

"I told you to stop calling me that - _Green Bean_," zipping up his own jacket.

"I'll stop calling you _Boy Scout_ if you stop calling me _Green Bean_. Deal?" extending his hand.

"I don't know," pretending to think about it. "I kinda get a kick out of calling you _Green Bean_," a grin on his face.

"Well I get a kick out of calling you _Boy Scout_," Oliver counters.

"Well then, it looks like we're stuck with them," Clark replies as he holds out his hand.

"Okay," shaking it. "Now can we go?"

"But of course," Clark replies with a grin as he opens the door...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia:_

_In the fictional Star Trek universe, the Vulcan nerve pinch is a technique used mainly by Vulcans to render unconsciousness by pinching a pressure point at the base of the victim's neck with all four fingers opposing the thumb. Although usually used on humanoid beings, in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Spock successfully performs the pinch on a horse-like creature._


	20. Chapter 19:  Penultimate

**Chapter 19: Penultimate**

**The next morning...**

Lois slowly opens her eyes but has to squint because of the light streaming in from outside. She tries to stand up, but falls back onto the chair she's tied to.

"Where am I?" muttering to herself as she struggles with her bonds.

"Big Ben."

She's startled by the voice at first. "I'm...where?" staring at a male figure standing in the shadows.

"You heard right," stepping into the light and revealing himself.

Her eyes widen with shock when she recognizes him. "_You're_ the one who kidnapped me? Why?"

"Now that was a stupid question," rolling his eyes as he takes off his jacket while walking towards her. "Why do you think I kidnapped you?" stopping in front of her.

"If this has to do with your former fiancée-"

"_Former_ being the operative word," dropping his jacket on a spare chair, then pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

She glares at him as he takes a puff. "Kidnapping me is not the answer. If you let me go, I promise I won't press charges."

"I don't believe you," blowing the smoke in her face.

"Ugh," turning her head and blinking her eyes.

"Don't like smoke, huh?" taking another puff.

"Not anymore. I quit back in high school."

"Good for you," he replies in a sarcastic tone.

"You really should quit," turning her head again when he blows some more smoke at her.

"Look at me," grabbing her head and glaring directly at her. "You will look at me when I'm speaking to you. Is that clear?"

"_Crystal _clear," she replies in a sarcastic tone.

"Good," letting go of her head.

"So how long do you expect to keep me here?" she asks.

"I haven't decided on that yet," leaning against the wall.

"Well apparently you haven't thought this all through," a smirk on her face. "Some kidnapper you are."

He walks back over to her and slaps her across the cheek. Her head rears back from the slap. "Shut up you b*tch!"

"I will never shut up," she says defiantly.

"You will shut up if you value your life," pulling out a gun and aiming it at her.

"Fine, whatever," rolling her eyes.

He puts the gun back in his pocket. "Maybe this will shut you up," stooping down in front of her, then removing his tie and promptly covering her mouth with it. "There," admiring his handiwork. "That's _much_ better."

She continues to glare at him as he stands back up. "I think you'll be safe here for a while," picking up his jacket. "Nobody would even think of looking for you here," putting his jacket back on. "I'll be back," turning away.

_Terminator he's not, _she thinks to herself. As soon as his footsteps disappear, she starts to struggle with her bonds again but soon gives up because her exertions are tiring her out.

Her eyes begin to tear up, but she gives herself a mental shake. _That just won't do. I need to be strong - not just for myself but for Clark. _Her eyes tear up again at the mere thought of him.

_Stop it, Lois, _she tells herself over and over again. _You'll get out of here and you'll show him over and over again that you love him. _With fresh determination, she begins to struggle with her bonds again.

**At the same time...**

"Well, that was a bust," Oliver remarks as they return to the honeymoon suite. "I was really hoping that Rebecca would be able to help us. "

"Yeah," a deep sigh escaping Clark's lips as he plops down on the couch. "Charles probably took Lois somewhere that nobody would ever suspect."

Oliver walks over and sits down next to him. "We'll find her," giving his shoulders a brief squeeze. "We always do," quirking an eyebrow.

"I know," his head resting against the back of the couch.

Oliver removes his hand. "You know, I think it would be a good idea if we had something to eat. How about I order us some breakfast? It's on me," getting up and walking over to the phone situated on one of the nightstands.

"I'm not really hungry," Clark replies with another sigh.

"Maybe you're not, but I certainly am. I am a human after all. I don't have your body chemistry," he quips as he picks up the phone and dials. After he places the order, he places the receiver back in its cradle and sits down on the desk chair. "The food should be here in about ten minutes."

Clark doesn't answer him for a few minutes. "I wish I knew where else to look," speaking up at last. "Can you think of _anything_? Anything at all?" looking over at him with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," shaking his head sadly. "I'm fresh out of ideas."

They sit there for a while in silence, then are startled by a knock at the door. "Room service," a voice calling out.

"I'll get it," Oliver getting up to open the door. After signing for it, he closes the door and wheels the cart over. "I ordered something for you just in case," lifting up a lid off one of the plates.

"Thanks, Oliver. Maybe in a little while," he replies.

"Okay," pulling up a chair and begins to eat his breakfast.

Clark closes his eyes and tries to think about where else he could look for Lois. Just then, the silence in the room is punctuated by a loud ringing of the telephone.

"Damn, that's loud," Oliver retorts as he gets up from his chair. "I swear my heart just leapt out of my chest," scowling as he walks over to answer the phone.

Clark gives him a small smile, then closes his eyes again. They pop open suddenly when he has a realization. "That's it!" he exclaims out loud.

"What's it?" Oliver asks as he hangs up the phone.

"I just figured out how I can find Lois," a big smile on his face.

"Really? How?" looking over at him curiously.

"Shush," closing his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me or-"

"Please, Oliver. I need to concentrate."

"Alright," sitting back down. _Good luck, _he thinks to himself as he continues to eat his breakfast.

Clark takes a deep breath, then uses his super-hearing to filter out all the noises except for one.

Lois' heartbeat.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_Only one more chapter plus an epilogue to go. *sighs*_


	21. Chapter 20: The Finale

**Chapter 20: The Finale**

**At Big Ben...**

Lois was still trying to loosen her bonds when Charles returns. "Just what are you trying to do, _Ms. Lane?_" shaking his head as he walks over and stands in front of her. "I thought a woman like you liked being tied up," his eyebrow arched.

_If my legs weren't tied to this chair..._.

His hand reaches out to lower the gag over her mouth and she immediately spits on him. "I guess you don't like saliva all over your face," smirking at him.

"Not particularly," pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his cheek, then returning it to his jacket pocket. "Maybe I'll just keep you here until you finally die of starvation," taking a few steps back. "After all, a human being can't live without food and water for very long."

"_That's_ your plan?" starting to laugh hysterically. "That's the best you could come up with?" she manages to gasp out between laughs.

He glares at her, then slaps her on the other cheek. "Now _that _was a big mistake, Ms. Lane. Keep that up and nobody will recognize you when they find you. _If _they find you," a twisted grin on his face.

"Did you slap Rebecca around too?" her eyes flashing.

"I never laid a hand on Rebecca. She never gave me any reason to hit her. Then again, she didn't have a smart mouth like you," smirking back at her.

"How decent of you," rolling her eyes. "That still didn't stop you from cheating on her?" quirking an eyebrow.

He shrugs his shoulders. "What can I say? I just can't resist a beautiful woman," winking at her. "However, I will make an exception for you."

"Now doesn't that make me feel all warm and tingly inside," rolling her eyes once more.

He can't help chuckling at her comment. "I suppose your boyfriend finds your 'gift of gab' endearing. Well, it's a shame that he'll never see or hear you again."

"He'll find me alright - and when he finds out what you've done to me-"

"He'll...what?" leaning forward until his nose is only a couple inches from her. "Beat me up? Put me in jail? That's a laugh," standing up once more and taking a few steps back. "He seemed like a wimp to me. Letting his girlfriend do all the dirty work."

"He is not a wimp!" her voice rising an octave. "You should _never _underestimate Clark Kent," in defense of her boyfriend. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he's already figured out that you were the one who kidnapped me."

"He's not that smart," he retorts.

"I'm sure he's coming up with a plan right now - unlike some people I know," a smug expression on her face.

"I've heard enough," he declares as he walks over to her again. "Time to put this back on you," his fingers reaching for the gag. Her head suddenly lurches forward and she promptly bites down on his finger.

"You bitch!" wrenching his finger from her mouth as his other hand clenches up in a fist and aims towards her face, but she ducks her head in time.

He grimaces in pain as his fist smashes against the back of the wooden chair. He manages to finally lift the gag up over her mouth again with his other hand. "You will pay for that!" holding his injured hand as he promptly leaves to find some ice.

Her heart is racing as she once again tries to extricate herself from the ropes that keep her bound to the chair. There's only one thought in her mind as she continues on her seemingly impossible task.

_Where are you, Clark?_

She stops struggling and slumps in the chair. _There's no way I can loosen these ropes. He must have been a boy scout or something. _A soft sigh escapes her lips. _What if Clark doesn't find me after all? _a lone tear slowly gliding down her cheek.

"Lois?"

She looks up and watches with relief as Clark quickly rushes over. "Are you okay?" he asks as he unties the ropes. He then notices the red marks on her cheeks. "He hit you?" his voice raised an octave as he massages her wrists.

"It was nothing," changing the subject. "I'm more than okay now that you're here," throwing her arms around him. He immediately wraps his own arms around her. "How did you find me anyway?" pulling slightly away to gaze into his eyes.

He smiles at her while gently caressing her cheek. "I heard your heartbeat," softly kissing her lips. "Super-hearing, remember?" arching an eyebrow.

"You have super-hearing too?" her eyes widening.

"Didn't I tell you?" looking at her curiously.

"No, you didn't," a slight frown on her face as she lightly punches his shoulder.

"I'm sorry?" shrugging his shoulders.

"You better be," standing up with her hands on her hips.

He also stands up. "Let's get out of here," grabbing her non-injured hand and leading her towards the door.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

Both Clark and Lois stop in their tracks as Charles steps into the room holding the gun he pulled on Lois earlier. "I told you that he would figure out where I was," stepping out from behind Clark.

"So he's not a big dumb-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Clark's voice low and threatening. "How dare you hit my girlfriend!" walking towards him; his eyes blazing with fury.

"Now I wish you hadn't said that," shaking his head as he pulls the trigger.

Clark immediately pushes Lois down to the ground and ducks to avoid the bullet. "Guess your aim isn't very good," he smirks.

Charles stares at him in shock. "How on earth-"

"I have pretty good reflexes," he quips.

Charles takes a few steps back but still has the gun pointed at Clark. "You really should put the gun away," Clark adds as he again walks towards him.

"I don't think so," firing once more.

Clark ducks the bullet again, but instead it grazes Lois in the shoulder as she was standing up; causing her to fall to the floor. "Clark," she calls out to him.

He immediately stoops down and lifts her up into his arms. "I'll get you out of here," whispering in her ear as he runs past Charles. "I thought you were invulnerable?" Lois asks him as bullets keep whizzing past him. "And why aren't you using your super-speed anyway?"

"I didn't want to use my abilities in front of him," he replies as he finds an opening in the wall and steps out onto one of the outside ledges.

"If you don't want him to find out, then why are we out on a ledge many stories up?"

"I wanted to be out of his sight first," he replies as he takes a quick look around.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to jump down to the ground," looking into her eyes. "You trust me?"

She smiles back at him. "With all my heart and soul," her hand touching his chest.

"I'm happy to hear that," smiling back at her. "Hold on tight, okay?"

"Okay," nodding her head.

He bends his knees, then launches them into the air. She looks down expecting to see the ground coming closer, but instead it's becoming further and further away. "Clark?"

"Yes, Lois?"

"We're not going down."

"Sure we are-" his voice trailing off when he realizes where they are. "I don't believe it!"

"You're flying, Smallville," a look of awe on her face.

He stares at her in shock at first, but it soon softens when he finally notices the sweetest expression on her face.

"I didn't know you could fly?"

He smiles back at her. "I've only flown once."

"Really? When?"

"I'll tell you later," he replies.

"Let's go back to the hotel," she tells him. "I'm starving."

"Not yet," flying past the Kensington.

"Why not?" a confused look on her face.

"You were shot, or did you forget already?" slowing down and landing in a secluded spot near the hospital.

"I was only grazed in the shoulder. I really don't need a doctor," she insists as he walks towards the emergency entrance.

"Humor me, okay?"

"Fine," sounding annoyed. "What about Charles?" she asks as he carries her inside.

"I'll take care of him," he replies as he sets her down in a wheelchair and wheels her up to the admissions desk. Once he tells the admitting nurse what happened, he turns to Lois. "I'll be right back," kissing her cheek and exiting the hospital. He looks around to make sure nobody was watching, then once again launches himself into the air.

Back on the ground a little girl was sitting on the front steps of the house when she happens to look up into the sky. "Mommy!" she yells out.

Her mother rushes outside. "Is everything okay, Teri?"

"Look up there," pointing towards the sky.

Her mother looks where her daughter is pointing; her eyes widening at the rapidly disappearing red and blue blur.

"That wasn't a bird, was it?" she asks.

"No, honey," she replies; a thoughtful look on her face.

"I know it wasn't a plane," she continues.

"It wasn't that either," still staring at the sky.

"What do you think it was?" standing next to her mother and looking up at her.

"I'm not sure what it was," she replies honestly.

"You want to know what I think it was?"

She looks down at her daughter. "Of course I do," stooping down to take her daughters hands in hers. "What do you think it was?"

"I think it was a flying man," a grin on her face.

"You just may be right," smiling at her. "Come on, let's get ready for dinner," standing up.

"Okay," still looking up at the sky as she follows her mother into the house.

**Big Ben**

_Where'd they disappear to? _Charles asks himself as he frantically runs around looking for them. _I can't have them calling the police._ He runs around a corner and bumps into Clark; falling down on his ass.

"You didn't think I was going to just leave you here?" Clark remarks as he lifts him up by his throat. "Nobody gets away with kidnapping and attempted murder as long as I'm around," throwing him against a wall and knocking him out. He then picks him up and promptly super-speeds him to the nearest police station. Once he tells them what happened, he rushes back to the hospital and finds Lois standing outside waiting for him. "Didn't a doctor check you out? he asks as he comes up to her.

"The nurse on duty said it was only a graze," showing him the bandage on her shoulder. "_Now_ can we go back to the hotel and get some food? I haven't eaten since yesterday and I'm starving," her stomach growling a little.

"Your wish is my command," lifting her up and super-speeding them back to the hotel...

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**

_Just the epilogue to go. *sighs*_


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: **I can't believe that I have yet one more story ending. *sighs* It makes me happy that so many of you love this story - so I just want to say thanks to everyone who ever read or posted comments. On a side note - there are two tributes to you, Leanne. See if you can spot them. *winks*

Now without further adieu, I present to you the epilogue to _Misty_. ENJOY!

**THE 'MISTY' EPILOGUE **

**Ten minutes later...**

"So what are you in the mood for?" Clark calls out to Lois as he quickly scans the room service menu.

"I would absolutely _love _a deluxe cheeseburger with everything on it," she calls out from the bathroom while taking a shower.

"Fries too?" he asks.

"You better believe it."

"Alright," replying with a smile in his voice. He picks up the phone and places the order, then hangs up and walks over to the couch and sits down.

Lois comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her while drying off her hair. "That felt _so_ good," sitting down next to him and propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"I missed you last night," softly kissing her cheek.

"I missed you too," resting her head on his shoulder.

"So did you call your sister and tell her you were okay?"

"I called her before I stepped into the shower," lifting her head up to look up at him. "She wanted to come over but I told her I was fine and that I had my own personal-"

"Personal...what?" quirking an eyebrow.

She just grins at him, then rests her head back on his shoulder. "Wouldn't _you _like to know?" murmuring under her breath.

"I heard that," kissing the top of her head.

They sit there for a while in a comfortable silence, then there's a knock at the door. "Must be room service," Clark reluctantly getting up to open the door. While he's signing for it, Lois pulls out a bag from her suitcase and goes back into the bathroom.

Clark locks the door, but not before putting out the 'do not disturb' sign. He picks up the ice bucket containing the champagne and places it on the bedside table, then slips out of his clothes and sits back against the padded headboard with the light purplish blue sheet pulled up to his waist.

After a few minutes, Clark glances over at the bedside clock. "Lois?" calling out to her.

"I'll be right out," she replies.

"Okay," picking up his PDA so he could check his messages. When he hears the bathroom door open, he places it back on the nightstand and looks up to see Lois walking towards the bed. "I see you're ready for dessert?" her eyes lingering on his bare chest.

"I'm _always_ ready for dessert," his voice low and husky.

"You are, huh?" her eyes twinkling as she unties the sash to the robe and lets the robe slip off her shoulders.

"Wow," his eyes lingering on the white lacy spaghetti-strapped nightgown that ends at mid-thigh.

"You like?" coming over to the bed and curling up next to him.

"Very much," his hand resting on her upper arm.

"That was the point," smiling down at him while her fingers gently caress his neck. "So you have super-hearing, huh?"

He can't help laughing a little at her abrupt changing of the subject. "I really thought I told you about that."

"It's okay," softly kissing his lips. "Any other super powers I should know about?" she queries.

"I think that's the last one."

"Are you sure about that because I can definitely think of at least one more," she says teasingly.

"I would know if I had any more powers," he replies. "Just out of curiosity, what is this power you're thinking of?"

She leans forward again and whispers in his ear.

He pulls back and stares at her; his jaw having dropped from her revelation. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"You know you did," her eyes dancing with merriment.

"You actually think that I have the ability to give a woman a super-orgasm?" quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't think it. I know it," her hand casually caressing his chest. "I don't mind," softly kissing him behind the ear.

"That doesn't surprise me in the least," a grin on his face. "So is that it?"

"No," she replies. "I do have two more questions."

"Go ahead. What's your first question?"

"Well, you said earlier that you've flown before. When did that happen?"

"It happened when you first came to Smallville. I wasn't myself at the time. Remember the first time I suffered from amnesia?"

"I remember. You were under the influence of your biological father, right?"

"Right," he says. "My body was completely taken over by my Kryptonian alter-ego."

"Kal-El?"

"Kal-El is the one that flew. Clark Kent was earth-bound for years after that."

"So why do you think you flew now after all those years?" cocking her head at him curiously.

"I don't know," shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe because it was an instinctive thing. I wasn't thinking about it and just did it."

"That could be it," a thoughtful look on her face.

"Although," continuing to talk, "I have come up with a different theory if you'd like to hear it?" a teasing quality to his voice.

"Of course I do," rolling her eyes slightly. "What is it?"

"I had you with me," is his answer. "So what do you think of my theory?" arching an eyebrow.

"I think it's entirely plausible," her eyes twinkling as she nuzzles his nose with her own.

"Good," his hand caressing her upper arm up and down. "So what is your second question?"

Her hand slowly glides down his six-pack abdomen. "My second question is," her hand reaching the edge of the sheet. "Is Clark Kent commando under this sheet?"

"What do you think?"

Her hand slips beneath it. "I thought so," her hand lightly stroking him. "You are a very _naughty_ boy," she whispers.

"I am_ not_ a naughty boy," first flinging off the sheet, then pulling her onto his lap. "I am a naughty _man_," his fingers finding the edge of her nightgown and rapidly pulling it up over her head.

"Hmm," her fingers linking up behind his neck as he tosses the nightgown away. "I guess that makes me a naughty girl too, don't you think?"

"Nope," he declares as he bends his knees and pulls her up his chest so that her entrance is directly below his chin. "A naughty _woman_ who must be punished," pushing her down so her back is against his thighs and her knees hooked over his shoulders.

"_Clark_," her head dangling upside down against his legs as his tongue glides up her moist slit in a slow, tortuous lick.

"Ahh," her eyes drifting shut as his tongue continues to work its magic while his hands grip and squeeze her breasts.

"Mmm," murmuring under his breath. "You taste _so_ yummy," his lips finding her clit.

"Ohh," her hips squirming as his lips envelop her hardened nub and begins to suck it hard.

Her fingernails grip his upper arms when his mouth shifts into super-speed mode. "Cum for me," his voice firm and commanding.

"Clark!" she screams out as she experiences a powerful orgasm that shatters her. "Ohh," her body slowly beginning to settle down.

He removes his lips, then bends his knees and carefully lowers her down until she's sitting back on his lap. "I guess you were right about the super-orgasm after all," winking at her. She lifts her head up but feels a bit lightheaded. "Are you okay?" catching her before she falls back.

"Yeah," nodding her head. "That was...wow," gazing into his eyes with wonderment.

"That's what I was hoping for," softly kissing her lips.

"What made you think to-"

"Use a different position?" finishing her question. "You may not believe it, but I got the idea from a fan fiction story I read online recently."

"Since when do you read naughty fan fiction stories online anyway? staring at him with surprise.

"I couldn't sleep one night and came across this one website," he admits. "The title of this one particular story caught my interest so I started reading it. I really loved the way the author wrote the love scenes. She wrote them in such a way that it's not just about the smut, but also about their emotional connection."

"That sounds interesting. Maybe I should read this story. What's the name of it?"

"That's my secret," winking at her.

"Come on, tell me," lightly punching his arm.

"Nope," he replies with amusement as she purses her lips and crosses her arms against her chest. "You are _so _cute when you pout," his head moving forward.

She moves his head away from him. "_Not _until you tell me."

"It's too bad you feel that way," reaching beneath the pillow and pulling out the can of whipped cream. "I was going to use this on you, but since you won't let me kiss your mouth..." shaking his head sadly while holding up the can.

"It _was_ your idea to get the whipped cream in the first place?" he adds after her eyes narrow at him.

"Damn you, Smallville!" the pout turning into a frown.

He just grins at her and pushes her off his lap. She falls on her stomach and he promptly straddles her legs. "If you won't let me kiss your mouth, then I'll just have to kiss you somewhere else," spraying the whipped cream all over her backside.

"Ohh," her ass twitching as the coldness of the whipped cream hits her heated skin.

"You are _so_ bad," he drawls as he lowers his tongue and begins to slowly lick up all the whipped cream; the cheeseburgers all but forgotten...

**An hour later...**

"Are you_ sure _you don't want me to warm that up for you?" Clark asks Lois as she devours the last cheeseburger.

"I'm sure," she mumbles between bites.

He shakes his head with amusement as he finishes up his own cheeseburger. "I didn't realize how hungry I was," he remarks as he wipes his mouth with a napkin. "I didn't even have breakfast this morning because I was so worried about you."

She looks up as she swallows the last bite and notices the pensive look on his face. "I guess I didn't realize how worried you would have been," slightly biting her lower lip.

"I'm just glad you're okay," his hand reaching out to caress her cheek.

"Me too," doing the same thing to him.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Our flight doesn't leave until the night after tomorrow - which means we have close to two days to actually do some sightseeing. What do you want to do?"

He pretends to think about it. "If I had my way, I would lock us up in this room for the next couple days," a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I'm assuming we'd be naked of course," grinning back at him.

"Absolutely," he replies as he gets up from the chair and comes around to stand behind her. "_Although_ there could be times where you would be naked and I wouldn't be," his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Now why would I allow you to put clothes on?" craning her head to look up at him.

"You wouldn't exactly have any choice. I do have super-speed after all?" softly kissing the back of her ear.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," shaking her head.

"You can do anything you want with me," his lips moving down her neck.

"Scouts honor?"

"Scouts honor," nipping at her shoulder blade.

"As if you really were a Boy Scout," rolling her eyes.

He just laughs as he pulls her to her feet and turns her around to face him. "How about we make a compromise? We go sightseeing during the day, then we return to the hotel in the evening and make love all night long. How does that sound?" arching an eyebrow.

"I like the sound of that," standing on her tip toes to press her lips against his.

"Good," suddenly lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Not again," rolling her eyes once more as he carries her into the bathroom. "You really are insatiable," she declares as he steps into the tub and presses her up against the back wall. "Are you high or something?"

"I'm high on you. Does that count?" he smirks as he turns on the hot water.

"It might," slowly gliding her finger across her lower lip. "You want to hear something crazy?"

"Sure," turning around to face her.

"Remember when we first arrived in London and I was talking to Chloe and you took my phone?"

"I remember," opening the bottle of body wash. "What about it?" squeezing some on a wet washcloth and beginning to glide it all over her breasts.

"Well..." blushing a little.

"Well...what?" looking curiously at her as his hand moves between her legs.

"Well, the reason I called her was because I was concerned that you were on something."

He stops what he's doing and stares at her with surprise. "You actually _thought_ that?"

She nods her head. "Yes," she admits.

"Why would you think that?" he asks; looking at her with confusion.

"I thought that because you were acting so...well...un-Clark like."

"Un-Clark like?"

"Yes."

"You're talking about what happened on the plane on our way here, right?" arching an eyebrow.

"That's right," she replies.

"I see," a thoughtful look on his face. "What did Chloe say to that?"

"She asked me if you were acting arrogant, smug, full of yourself. Stuff like that."

A worried look suddenly appears on his face. "You didn't tell her what we did - _did you_?"

"Of course not," shaking her head. "What I told her was that you were still 'Smallville' but a sexier 'Smallville."

"Sexier, huh?" dropping the washcloth and pressing his body against hers.

"Uh huh," her eyes cast downward.

"Sexy Smallville. I like the sound of that," running his fingers through her wet locks.

She looks up. "I like it too," her fingers linking behind his head and pulling his lips down on hers...

**The next evening...**

"I've always wanted to visit Stonehenge," Lois remarks as they step inside their suite.

"Me too. It was amazing wasn't it?" getting ready to lock the door when he feels a pair of lips on the back of his neck. "Mmm, that's very nice," turning around to face her. "Would you mind kissing me somewhere else?"

"Just where did you have in mind, Mr. Kent?"

"You know exactly where, Ms. Lane."

"I want you to say it." He quirks an eyebrow. "You heard me, Smallville," crossing her arms against her chest.

He leans back against the door. "Hmm," looking at her curiously.

"Well?" beginning to tap her foot on the floor.

"You really are impatient, aren't you?" he says teasingly as he removes his shoes and socks.

"You know I am," becoming even more impatient as he takes his sweet time pulling off his t-shirt, then his jeans. "So are you going to tell me or what?"

"I'm not going to just tell you," pushing her down to her knees. "I'm going to show you too," wrapping his fingers around his length and slowly gliding his moistened tip across her slightly closed lips. "I want you to suck my cock until I cum so hard my legs collapse beneath me."

"Now was that so bad?" winking at him as she glides her warm tongue across his balls. He loses his train of thought when her fingers stroke his length at the same time. His eyes squeeze tight when she slips her mouth over the head and begins to make humming noises as she sucks him hard.

His fingers grip her head as her head continues to bob up and down on his increasingly hardening arousal. She looks up to see the pleasurable expressions cross his face. She smiles inwardly and proceeds to squeeze his ass with her fingers.

"I want to hear you cum for me," she whispers between sucks.

"Lois!" screaming out as his orgasm hits him hard. She removes her mouth just before his knees buckle and he collapses to the floor.

She stands up and looks down at him. He opens his eyes when he feels her gazing at him. "Wow," he finally mutters.

She smiles down at him. "Did you get what you wanted?" winking at him.

He slowly stands up and wraps his arms around her waist. "I sure did," pressing his lips against hers. "You want to know something else?"

"What?" she asks.

He leans forward to whisper in her ear, "It looks like I'm not the only one with the power of giving a super-orgasm," quickly stripping her of her clothes and promptly carrying her over to the bed and laying her down; her head resting on one of the pillows.

"So is Mr. Kent going to have his wicked way with me?" a teasing tone to her voice as she slips her hands behind her head and watches as he rolls on a condom.

"Something tells me that Ms. Lane loves it when that happens," spreading her legs wider so he could lay between them.

"_Maybe_," she says coyly as he kisses down her chest.

"You do, huh?" murmuring as his mouth envelops her nipple and begins to suckle.

"Mmm," her eyes fluttering shut as his tongue flicks at her hardened bud while his other hand rolls her other one between his fingers.

After a few minutes, he lets her nipple pop out of his mouth and also lets go of her other one; kissing his way back up until his lips reach her ear. "I'm going to make love to you now," his hands sliding under her ass and lifting her up slightly. He positions himself at her entrance and easily slides into her. "I just love how wet you get for me," continuing to push forward until he's fully inside her.

She opens her eyes and gazes up at him. "Only for you, my love" she whispers as her legs and arms wrap around him. "Only for you," moving her hips in time with his thrusts.

He gazes lovingly at her as they continue making love to each other; their fingers linked together above her head. He starts penetrating her harder and faster when he feels her inner walls tightening around him. "Are you close?" he whispers.

"So close," her eyes closing as her breaths quicken by the moment.

"I'll bring you there," adding super-speed to his thrusts.

"Yes!" her body arching off the bed as her body shudders from her climax.

He continues making love to her through her orgasm and doesn't stop until he has one of his own. "Lois!" his back stiffening as he has his release. He slowly pulls out and lays his head on her chest. "Mmm," a soft sigh escaping his lips. He could feel her fingers gently caressing his scalp as they lay there and bask in the afterglow.

"That was so...wow," opening her eyes at last.

He lifts his head up and gently cups her face with his fingers. "I love you."

She smiles up at him. "I love you too," pulling his head down for a passionate kiss.

**The next morning...**

"Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"It sure is," holding her hand as they walk through the lobby of the hotel.

"Believe it or not, I'm glad we're getting out of the room," she says as he opens the front door. "I could really use some fresh air."

"I know what you mean," he answers with a smile as they step outside. "It really is misty out here this morning," he remarks as they descend the front steps.

"I know," her fingers lightly squeezing his own as they start walking down the street. "Should we bring an umbrella?" she asks.

"We don't need one," he replies. "I checked the weather channel this morning and there is no rain in the forecast for today."

"That's good for us because our plane leaves at six o'clock."

"We still have a few hours before we have to leave for the airport. Where do you want to go?" he asks as they continue walking.

"Well, it's almost noon. Why don't we go over to the _Hard Rock Cafe_ and have some lunch?"

"That sounds good to me," he replies. "Where is it located?"

She lets go of his hand and pulls out her PDA. "I'll find it in no time," pressing a few buttons. "Here it is," showing it to him.

He takes it from her and studies it. "We won't have time if we just walk. I'll have to use my super-speed," handing it back to her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

He doesn't answer her question; instead grabbing her hand and pulling her into a nearby alley, then sweeping her off her feet and super-speeding away.

**Later that evening...**

"I almost wish we didn't have to go back," Lois says with a sigh.

"I know," his hand resting over hers.

"Do you think Rebecca will be okay?"

He turns his head to look at her. "She will be," he says in a reassuring tone.

"I'm sure her father was not too thrilled about the wedding being cancelled."

"He was more concerned about her, which is a good thing," patting her hand.

They both look up when the 'fasten your seatbelt' sign goes off. "It's about time," unbuckling her seatbelt and getting up. "I'll be right back."

He allows himself a lingering look as she walks down the aisle. Once she opens the door and steps inside, his eyes return to the book he was reading. A few minutes later, he hears a voice.

"Sir?"

He looks up at the flight attendant. "Yes?" closing the book.

"Are you Mr. Kent?" she asks.

"Yes, I am," he replies. "Is there a problem?"

"Your girlfriend was just asking for you."

"She did? Is she okay?" a concerned look on his face.

"She said she had a queasy stomach and just threw up."

"Thanks for telling me," jumping up from his seat and quickly walking down the aisle. "Lois?" knocking on the door. "It's me."

"Come in," she replies in a weak voice.

He opens the door and steps inside. "Lois? Are you-"

He doesn't finish his sentence because he suddenly finds himself being pushed down on the toilet seat. "What the heck-"

She reaches behind her and turns the lock; leaning back against the door for a moment before slowly walking over to him.

"What's going on, Lois?" a confused look on his face.

"I was just thinking that it was about time we officially joined the mile high club," her fingers finding his zipper and slowly pulling it down.

"I thought we did?" looking up at her curiously.

"Nope," reaching inside his pants.

"We can't," his hand grabbing her wrist. "I don't have any more condoms. We used the last of them last night, remember?"

"Why did you think I went to the duty-free shop?" pulling out a small packet from her jacket pocket and waving it in front of him.

"I should have known you were up to something when you insisted I wait outside for you," watching as she pulls the condom out of the foil packet and rolls it on him.

"Don't you know me by now? smirking at him as she lifts up her skirt and slowly lowers herself down on him. They both try to stifle their mutual gasps of pleasure as he fills up her aching pussy. She grabs hold of his shoulders and begins to rock back and forth on him while he's thrusting up into her.

"Harder," she cries out softly as his lips find her neck.

"Baby, I'll give you harder," lifting her off him and turning her around so she's facing away from him, then pushes her back down on him and thrusts even harder. His hands cover her breasts and squeezes them firmly while her fingers link up behind his neck.

"Clark!" calling out his name at the same time as he's calling hers out.

An elderly passenger sitting nearby looks up from his book when he hears their voices. He turns to his wife and says, "This is going to sound crazy, but those voices sound awfully familiar."

She looks up from her laptop. "They do?"

"Yes," he replies. Just then, Clark and Lois exit the bathroom. He looks up at them and his eyes widen with recognition. He continues watching them as they make their way back to their seats. "I knew I recognized those voices! That was the couple I met in the park!"

"You mean the couple you told the nightingale story to?" looking at him curiously.

"That's right," resting his head back against the seat.

"I wonder what they were doing in there together," she muses as she returns her attention to her laptop.

"I know exactly what they were doing. "They were joining the mile-high club," a huge grin on his face.

She closes her laptop and puts it into the accompanying case. "You can't be serious? Does anybody still do that anymore?"

"Of course they do," still grinning. He leans over and whispers, "Does it give you any ideas?" softly kissing her behind the ear.

"Mmm," a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"I thought so," he murmurs as he stands up. "Come on," extending his hand.

She stands up and takes it. "I thought you'd never ask," her eyes twinkling as he leads her down the aisle.

Lois happens to look up when they're entering the bathroom and nudges Clark. "Wasn't that the elderly gentleman we met in the park?"

He looks up and catches a glimpse of the man just before the door closes. "Looks like it."

"You don't suppose..."

"Suppose...what?"

She doesn't answer his question; instead lowering her lips to his, then pulling away with a smile on her face.

"What was that for?" looking curiously at her.

"Let's just say that I hope we're still adventurous when we're that age," the smile still on her face.

"We will be. I'll make sure of it," his hands gripping her waist and lifting her onto his lap.

"I'm going to hold you to that," her hands cupping his head as their lips meet once more.

**Six hours later...**

"That was a pretty uneventful flight, thank goodness," Lois remarks as they walk up to the baggage carousel.

"You wait for our suitcases while I pick up my truck," giving her a quick peck on the cheek before taking off in the opposite direction. She stands there and watches as suitcase after suitcase glides by her. After another ten minutes or so, she's tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm parked outside and-" pausing in mid-sentence when he sees the annoyed look on her face. "They haven't come off yet?"

"Nope," her arms folded across her chest.

"Well there were a lot of passengers so maybe they're not finished unloading them," trying to reassure her.

"That better be the reason or else this airline is going to experience the wrath of Lois Lane," still annoyed.

"If it's anything like _The wrath of Kahn_, then I don't want to be around for that," he quips.

"_Very_ funny, Smallville," punching him on the arm.

He smiles at her, then turns his attention to the carousel. "There they are," pointing them out as they come closer.

"Well it's about time," grabbing her suitcase, garment bag, and carry-on bag. Clark picks up his own suitcase and garment bag and they finally exit the terminal.

"I can't believe it's misty here too," Lois remarks as they walk up to the truck. Once Clark places all the luggage in the back, he slides in behind the wheel and starts it up. "I hope there's not too much traffic," Lois mutters as they both fasten their seatbelts.

"We're in luck. Traffic is light up ahead," first turning on the windshield wipers, then pulling away from the curb.

"Let me guess. You used your super-vision, right?"

"That's right," a grin on his face as they finally exit the airport.

**Thirty minutes later...**

"Home sweet home at last," dropping her suitcase and plopping down on the couch. Clark sits down next to her and casually rests his arm around her shoulders. She slips off her shoes and wiggles her toes. "That feels much better."

"I still don't understand why you have to wear those kind of heels. Are they really that comfortable?"

"Ehh," shrugging her shoulders. "I guess it's more about fashion than being comfortable."

"That doesn't make any sense to me at all," he remarks as he slips off his loafers and dress socks.

Lois' eyes linger on his feet as he wiggles his toes. "I never realized how nice and big your feet are," she says suddenly as she bends over and grabs his ankles.

"What _are_ you doing?" taken by surprise as she rests his feet on her lap.

"I thought that maybe you would like a foot massage," a grin on her face.

"I've never had a foot massage," he admits.

"Well you're in for a real treat," her hands beginning to work their magic.

"Mmm," his eyes closing as he lays his head down on the pillow at the end of the couch; his arms crossed against his chest. "That feels _really _good," he murmurs as her hands caress and massage his feet.

"I'm glad to hear that," her hands slipping under the cuffs of his trousers so she could massage his ankles.

"So has it stopped drizzling yet?" he asks as her hands move up to his calves.

She looks over her shoulder and peers out the window. "Nope," she replies. "Looks like it's still misty out there," returning her attention to what she was doing.

"I guess we have to go back to work on Monday," sitting up and sliding his feet off her lap. "Thank you so much for the foot massage. Remind me to make it up to you," kissing her lips.

"You can count on it," kissing him back. He smiles at her, then stands up. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Just to the bathroom," winking at her as he walks down the hall.

She chuckles to herself as she walks over to the window and stares out through the glass pane. "Clark?" she calls out suddenly. "Can you come here please?"

"I'll be right there," he calls out as he washes his hands.

"Okay, but hurry up," she replies.

He comes out and sees her standing by the window. "What's up?" walking over to her.

"Right there," pointing at the tree outside the window.

He looks at what she's pointing at. "I'll take care of it," super-speeding out of the apartment.

She watches as Clark climbs the tree and gently picks up the kitten that's curled up on one of the branches. He comes back into the apartment with the kitten nestled in his hands.

"Is it okay?" she asks as he walks into the kitchen and sets the kitten down on the counter. "I'm sure he'll be okay," opening one of the kitchen cabinets and pulling out a can of tuna fish.

"Are you sure it's a male?" she asks as she comes over to him.

"Definitely," carefully holding him up. "See?"

"Oh yeah. Definitely a male," she says as he puts the kitten back down, then opens the can and empties it on a paper plate. He had barely set it down when the kitten quickly began to eat.

"So what are we going to do with him?" he asks as the kitten finishes lapping up the food. "Since you have allergies and I have Shelby-"

"I'm not allergic to cats. Only dogs," smiling as the kitten saunters over to her and rubs up against her. He purrs as she strokes the top of his head.

He watches her with amazement as her hand continues to stroke his head. "You really do amaze me, Lois," reaching out to stroke his back. "So does this mean you're going to keep him?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. It is a lot of responsibility after all," removing her hand at last. "Besides, I don't keep regular hours and that wouldn't be fair to this little thing," petting him again.

"You're right," nodding his head. Just then he hears voices just outside the window. They both look at each other, then rush over to the window to see a little girl and a woman walking around the tree.

Clark opens the window and calls out to her. "By any chance are you looking for a black and white kitten?"

The girl looks up at him. "You found him? You found my Johnny?" her eyes full of hope.

"I sure did," he says with a smile on his face. "I'll bring him right down," turning from the window. "I'll be right back," picking up the kitten and exiting the apartment.

Lois continues to look out the window and watches as Clark partially stoops down in front of the little girl and gently places the kitten in her arms. She stands on her tip toes and gives him a soft peck on the cheek, then walks away with the woman.

Clark comes back to the apartment and closes the door behind him. "That was so sweet," turning away so he won't see her wiping her eyes.

He walks over to her and rests his hands on her shoulders. "Were you just getting all misty-eyed?" softly kissing her shoulder.

"No," sniffling a little.

"I believe you," his arms wrapping around her waist.

"No you don't," turning in his arms. "Thank you for being a gentleman, though," smiling up at him. "Your parents raised you right."

"They sure did," a wistful look in his eyes.

"_Now_ who's getting all misty-eyed?" arching an eyebrow.

"At least I admit it," he replies with a smirk while ducking his head to avoid her swat.

"_Very_ funny. Ha ha," rolling her eyes. "So what would you like to do now?"

"Well," his eyes twinkling. "Since I already have you in my arms," pulling out the remote to the stereo and pressing 'play.'

**_Look at me, I'm as helpless as a kitten up a tree,_**

**_And I feel like I'm clinging to a cloud, I can't understand,_**

**_I get misty, just holding your hand._**

"Mmm," their heads resting on each other's shoulders as they begin to dance to the music.

**_Walk my way, and a thousand violins begin to play,_**

**_Or it might be the sound of your hello, that music I hear,_**

**_I get misty, the moment you're near._**

"I love being this close to you," his lips softly kissing her behind her ear.

"I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms," comes her soft reply; her hands gently caressing his back.

**_You can say that you're leading me on,_**

**_But it's just what I want you to do,_**

**_Don't you notice how hopelessly I'm lost, That's why I'm following you._**

"I couldn't have said it better myself," whispering back as they continue to dance.

**_On my own, would I wander through this wonderland alone,_**

**_Never knowing my right foot from my left, my hat from my glove,_**

**_I'm too misty, and too much in love._**

**_Look at me._**

**THE END**

**Post Script: Where are they now? Well, you're about to find out:**

Oliver Queen met and married Dinah Lance a.k.a Black Canary. After many years of being the Green Arrow and Mayor of Star City, he recently retired and passed the Green Arrow torch over to his son.

Lucy Lane met reporter Ron Troupe while in London and married him after a whirlwind courtship. They are still married and have one son.

Chloe Sullivan is still Watchtower and is married to Dr. Emil Hamilton. They have two kids - a boy and a girl. They are both doctors who work for the Justice league - one as a Psychiatrist and the other as a General Surgeon.

Tess Mercer discovered she was the half-sister of Lex Luthor. She left her position as the CEO of the _Daily Planet _but is still the CEO of _Luthorcorp_. She works with the Justice League on the side.

Rebecca Stern married a man she met while attending culinary school in France. She has since become a world-renowned chef. She recently catered the wedding of the granddaughter of Clark Kent and Lois Lane.

Charles Puttock was found guilty of kidnapping, assault, and attempted murder and was sentenced to fifty years in prison without the possibility of parole.

Lois Lane went back to school and completed her degree in Journalism. She also eventually won the Kerth Award _and_ the Pulitzer Prize for her article, _I spent the night with Superman_.

Clark Kent finished his training and became Superman - the greatest hero the world has ever seen. He also managed to finally complete his degree in Journalism. In addition, he eventually married Lois Lane and had four kids - two boys and twin girls. Clark also kept his promise to Lois about being adventurous.

Oh, and there's one more thing you should probably know about Clark and Lois:

They lived happily ever after...together.

_Now _it's the end.

**Misty - Johnny Mathis**

Look at me, I'm as helpless as a kitten up a tree,

And I feel like I'm clinging to a cloud, I can't understand,

I get misty, just holding your hand.

Walk my way, and a thousand violins begin to play,

Or it might be the sound of your hello, that music I hear,

I get misty, the moment you're near.

You can say that you're leading me on,

But it's just what I want you to do,

Don't you notice how hopelessly I'm lost, That's why I'm following you.

On my own, would I wander through this wonderland alone,

Never knowing my right foot from my left, my hat from my glove,

I'm too misty, and too much in love.

Look at me.


End file.
